Trainer From Beyond
by Chance Green G King
Summary: You ever often wondered what it'd be like to be an actual pokemon trainer instead of playing the games? Well Ivan Gates did just that, upon making a wish the teen is transported to Pokémon world. There he will make new friends, new rivals and enemies all while trying to find a way to get back home. Join us, as a seemingly impossible wish, becomes a reality.
1. Chapter 1 A Single Wish

**This right here is just a thought that came into mind. **

**I noticed that no else really seemed to try this at all. and decided why not try a go at it? I mean come on, I've been hoping someone would do something like this. But since no one seems to have it, I've made up my mind to try this. **

**But while, I'm at it. I'm gonna be totally honest, this first chapter ain't gonna have so many details, hell if anything this is just something that's not to complicated and yet simple. Because really, who cares about some of the people in the beginning with their appearances? Sure its always helps, but not everyone follows that line.**

**All the detailing, will come along as the story progresses in a hopefully good way. Which is why I ask my good fellow author TheCelestialSkydragon for advice, since he's done pretty kick ass jobs on his pokemon stories, which I kind of tip for those that are reading this to check out if they got free time or are just down right bored out their minds.**

**All in all, I just sinply would like another shot at a Pokemon story, if youre gonna give me flames about it, then please let it just be constructive critisim.**

**Okay, enough talking let's just get this story on the road shall we?**

**Chapter 1**

**A Single Wish**

A pencil is heard lightly tapping on a piece of paper.

The one doing this was defiantly bored. This teens name was Ivan Gates and he was fifteen years old. He green colored eyes and solid black low spiked hair cut with the tips dyed solid dark crimson red. His clothing consisted mainly of a black plain t shirt underneath a gray hoodie, blue jeans and a pair of black and white running shoes.

Now, for those that are wondering what was going on, it was simple. Ivan was at school and it was almost over practically it was the moment of truth. And by moment of truth, today was Friday so that meant the weekend was mere moments away, a time where lot's of teens his age enjoy.

As he waited for the clock to strike at a certain number for the bell to ring a paper was passed down to him. He knew exactly what it was. He was about to see the results of his recent history test. Flipping it over he saw his score, it was an A+. This meant he literally beat the thing down and hard and smiled lightly showing that all that studying was well worth it just enough not to listen to the teacher talking.

" Now remember, Spring Break is just around the corner. So no slacking off. " Their teacher said firmly. " Oh and also to the members of the writing club, todays meeting is cancelled. That's all. " He said as the bell then rung signaling another day of school was over. " Have a good weekend! " The teacher said as they all went out with Ivan being one of those individuals.

As Ivan exited out of the class room he headed straight towards his locker. While he was sorting out some stuff he paused cause some members of the writers club was right near him.

" Hey did you hear that Gates got the highest score in class? "

" Again? No way. How come he gets all the good grades. Plus, It ain't like his story's are any good. "

" I read his books and it's not to bad. "

" Really? "

" Pfft! Of course not! There all freakin terrible! "

" Yeah, I heard he bribed the publishers, into selling that crap. "

" Or maybe they just felt sorry the guy. But come on, let's go. " After there talking was done Ivan continued to sort out the stuff in his locker quickly as he could. This was so he could leave, and if you hadn't picked that up, Ivan was part of the schools Writer Club which basically had a bunch of students who like to write for fun and past time. In fact, Ivan has wrote three different books, which were all published, one being fantasy, horror and adventure. But yet for some odd reason it seemed that everyone looked down on him.

Normally he wouldn't care what other people had to say, however today those words hurt like someone had stuck a knife right into his heart and on days like this he really wished people didn't have to be so damn mean. But of course, this was the reality of how things really were, there was both good and bad people.

* * *

Later on that day Ivan had arrived at home.

The only other people living their were his mom Susie and his stepdad Roger. This was a rather simple life style, his mom was incredibly nice. But it didn't seem enough for his real father who cheated on her when he was only four and hasn't really spoken to him ever since. Then aout two years later his mom started dating his step dad and about three more years until he proposed to her and they were married.

Now Ivan didn't hate him at all, in fact he got along really well with the guy. There was just only one thing that set them apart, the way how they were raised and their hobbies.

" So? Anything new and exciting happening lately? " Roger inquired looking as they were eating at the table. The teen pauses and looks at his dark brown eyes full of curiosity and some hopefulness.

" Nothing really much. " Ivan replies as he looks back at his plate. " Tomorrow I'm gonna bring my N64 and Game Cube over to my friends place so they could repair them. And then we're just gonna hang out tomorrow. "

" That's cool. " Susie says. " By the way, anything on your upcoming birthday list in particular? " She asked making Ivan pause. He cursed at himself for being so stupid at forgetting the day he was born. But he did come up with an answer rather quickly.

" Hmm...not so much. Maybe some more sketching materials, a bit of manga, a mini grilling kit and preordering the new upcoming pokemon-. "

Hearing this made Roger sigh and roll his eyes " I thought we talked about this Ivan...a mini grill for example is fine, but why do you insist on buying more of that stuff? "

" _Roger_ " Susie says in a very firm voice defending her child. " Ivan's been into pokemon for years now. It's nothing new. And he don't even ask us for money or anything cause he makes money with his books. Not to mention with all the money we've been saving for a while now will be enough to send him off into college. "

" And what is that you'll be doing again? " Roger asks.

" Well, I'll try to continue being an author. And maybe if it's possible To be a voice actor for anime, while trying to make my own if it's possible. " The teen reminds him for who knows how many times now.

" Ivan no offense, but that stuff literally has no real world values. " Roger said and after this was heard Ivan pushes his chair out.

" May I please be excused from the table? " The teen asks getting a nod from his mother.

In his room the teen is seen finishing off the rest of his homework while the sounds of arguing were heard.

("Why do you always have to be so hard on him?! He's don't do anything wrong!") ("Susie, I'm not trying to bring him down! But for crying out loud! He's almost 16 years old! Most kids his age would out grow that childish crap by now!")

("That don't give you any right to try and tell him not to follow his dreams!") ("I'm only being a realist! Most young men his age, would do something more productive, like join a sport or even sign up for the military, those are something to be proud of and starting doing more something more suited for boys his age!.")

("You don't get to decide that Roger! He has a right to follow what he want to do with his life!") ("Oh yeah? Then what if he ain't able to do it? Huh? He needs to think of what he wants to do with his life!") ("You know what, I love you, but don't mean you get be an asshole like that to my son!")

Hearing the arguing made him sigh and went over to his desk turned on some music to drown out the noise before heading off into bed.

* * *

The next day after getting some good sleep and the sound of Roger's voice out of his head Ivan was now at his best friend home.

His name was Travis, and he had one of those weird ass stupid last names that just don't even sound real. It was so bad that his friend told him that one day, when he got the chance, he would change into something else that sounded better to him. Anyway for as long as Ivan knew his old friend he was always into inventing primaly robots in particularly along with fixing up old outdated stuff.

We now see a large basement come into view full of old and electronics and a bunch of robots both big and small.

As for what they were doing, Ivan was playing around with somebody of his friends inventions while the said person was fixing up some of Ivans old game consoles.

" Well, that should do it. " Travis says as he puts all the parts for the game cube back together. " Give her a whirl. " Doing as his friend instructed he plugged it into a port in the side of the tv and turned it on making the logo appear on the screen. " And it's alive. "

" Thanks a lot Travis, I'll pay you when I get my next check. "

" Eh, I don't mind. I love fixing stuff like this. Gives me pride and joy knowing I'm able to do something cool. " The teen said giving himself a pat on the back. " Okay, now what's up with your N64? "

" I hear the sound, but nothing's appearing on the screen. "

" Have you tried using different cords? " His friend inquired.

" I did all that stuff. Now work your magic "

" Well bring it here... " Ivan hands the console over to his friend who then began to dissect it and perform his operation. " By the way, you okay? "

" Yeah, I'm fine. " Ivan lied.

" Let me guess, Roger on your ass again ain't he? " Travis asked while completely focused on his task at hand already knowing his friend lied.

" What the hell am I doing that's so wrong Travis? " Ivan inquired. " I mean come on, I get good grades and I'm keep myself productive. Hell, I don't even do any of the stuff normal teenagers would do like drink and do some sort of drug. "

" Technically were considered nerds. " Travis says. " And quite frankly, I'm proud of being one. BY the way how's that new book coming along? "

" Well, I haven't really thought about it to much. " Ivan says and notices a tall round robot near a mini fridge. " Hey what's this? "

" Oh, that's just something I came up with. " Travis replied. " Got bored one day thinking to myself why would I need to keep walking from my bed to the minifridge? Go ahead and sit down. " Ivan did as he was instructed.

" Okay, now what? "

" There's a little remote on your right. " Ivan gets it.

" Then? "

" Just aim at the robot and let it do the work for you. " Travis answered with Ivan continuing to do as his friend said and watched the robot take a drink out of the fridge and closed the door slowly making it's way over to the teen and presented him with a water bottle.

" Dude this thing is awesome. If I had one of these, I wouldn't need to get up from the couch to get myself a drink. "

" That's the idea. " Travis said as he continued working on the system. " Hey, Ivan? This might take a little while, so how bout we take a break? "

" Yeah, sure. So? What do you want to do? "

" I don't know. What do you think? "

" Well, I brought a few pokemon movies, since I figured it'd help us pass the time. "

" Put one on. " Travie replies with no hesitance in his voice.

* * *

After watching the first complete season and half of the second it was now night time and both teens were on the rooftop looking up at the stars.

" Man...just look at them all. There could be thousands of different worlds out there. " Travis commented.

" Yeah I know, and we could even be just a small speck in another beings hand or even a marble. " Ivan added. " It makes me wonder if our technology will ever go beyond our solar system. "

" What like Mass Effect? No.- " He then paused rethinking it over. " Never mind that would be pretty cool. " He then got all excited. " Oh snap! Dude look! A shooting star! " The teen pointed out right towards the light shooting across the sky. " Let's make a wish. "

" Are you serious? " Ivan asked giving his friend a look.

" Yeah, why not? I already know what my wish is. "

" Oh really? Humor me then. " Ivan asked.

" I like to be a millionaire thanks to my robots helping people. " Travis replies with a smirk. " How bout you? "

" You wanna know what my wish is? " Ivan says while raising his right eyebrow.

Travis nods his head. " Oh come on, man, how bad can it be? "

" I wish... " He began and took in a deep breath. " I wish that I can just go the pokemon world. " After a few seconds Travis quickly covered his mouth to not let a laugh escape.

" Tha-thats's it? " Travis asks as he slowly begins to laugh.

" Dude, you got you're wish, I got mine. " Shane retorted. " I'm serious though, I would love to go the Kalos region. Embark on my own journey, catching pokemon, hang out with and have a good time. Plus, I get to able to battle along side them. That'd be really awesome. "

" That is a pretty good wish. But Ivan. But, come on man, this the real world, that shit can't happen. "

" Well, I don't care, I'm sticking to my wish. " Ivan replies firmly and sighes to himself. " At least there'd no people telling me or wanting me to be. Well, see you tomorrow Travis, "

" Later Ivan! " Travis bid farewell to his friend as he watched him slide down the roof left alone to go over his thoughts and looked up into the sky. " Even though, it is silly, it'd be really cool if it did happen. "

Later on, Ivan arrived at his home and something else was happening.

In the night sky the same shooting star was seen once again over his neighborhood. Before long it hovered right above Ivans home and right in front of his window showing the teen was fast asleep. The light then intensified for a second before shooting directly up into the air and into the night sky disappearing with out a trace.

* * *

We now hear the sound of light chirping followed by a groan belonging to Ivan rolling over to the side that felt weird. With little struggle he opened his eyes and saw that he was sleeping right on grass instead of his bed. ' Huh? Grass? Did I fall asleep in the backyard? I know that I went into my room. ' He then sat up giving off a yawn.

" Okay, well this is defiantly weird..." Shane commented while dusting off whatever he had on his hoodie. " Looks like I also slept in my clothes. " The teen noted. " Huh? " He then noticed something was off with his arms. They didn't look real at all, but instead they resembled outlined cartoon arms with color inside of it. He then looked down his whole body was now different.

" What the? " He was seriously confused and heard a nearby stream of water and walked right towards it.

We now see the outside view of the forest. " **Holy crap!** " Ivan's voice echoed throughout the forest scaring a few Pidgey and Fletchling to take to the skies as. " Holy crap... " Ivan breathed in disbelief repeating already what was said continuing to stare at his own reflection.

" I'm an anime character... " He said while slumping himself back down and then shook his head and quickly calmed down. " Eh, maybe this is a pretty cool dream, so maybe something else cool will happen? " He asked before a growling noise was heard from right behind him.

Very slowly he turned around and was face to face with a large tall monkey covered in mostly red hair that had a crazy hairstyle along with a tail, he regonized this monkey anywhere, it was a Simisear, and it looked pretty pissed off, most likely since it was probably taking a nap.

" Uh oh...Hey, look...I don't want any trouble, I didn't know you were asleep or something, so I'm just gonna get out of you're hair. " Ivan said trying negotiate with ember pokemon only glaring at him before it shot a right fist forward coating it in fire.

" Whoa! " The teen screamed before he jumped to the side narrowly avoiding the fire punch. " I said I was sorry! " The teen said and saw flames beginning to gather in it's maw readying for another attack. So in an instant he dodged the flame thrower by jumping into the river, getting away from the angry fire type. " Again sorry! " The teen called out as he grabbed a nearby log and held onto it as he continued to drift along with the current while the pissed off Simisear was getting farther and farther away from him.

After a few minutes Ivan got out of the river and made his way nearby land sighing in relief as he sat back down. " That sucked... " Ivan exclaimed and took of his hoodie revealing a plain black shirt underneath. He then proceeds to wring out his clothing starting with his hoodie and this his black t shirt before putting it back on and ties the hoodie around his waist and sat down under a tree to catch his breath.

" Well, it's offical...I'm wet, and tired. So that means it actually happened, my wish came true. " He said stating the obvious and was even more curious then ever.

" Now for the big question, how I'd even get here in the first place? " The teen then sighed in defeat knowing it'd be to soon to receive an anwser.

" Okay, okay...Calm down... " He said to himself now standing up. " I should at least find out where I'm at. " The teen said and then facepalmed.

" Oh wait, there ain't no one around, to give me directions! " Ivan groaned in frusttation and noticed a Zigzagoon running along side with a Lilipup with their parents nearby. A Linoone and a Herdier.

' Hmmm...I know Pokémon are supposed to be more intelligent then we give them credit for, but then again some are really dangerous all on their own. Maybe I could ask them for some directions? I mean why not? They always do it the anime. '

After calming himself down he approached the two normal types. " Excuse me? " He got their attention. " Um...I'm a little lost, could you maybe direct me to the way out of the forest? " They just kept looking at the teen and exchanged a look making Ivan sigh once again.

' ...I guess I thought wrong ' He said to himself and heard a bark making him turn to see the Herdier motioning it's head to the right taking the teen by surprise.

" Cool, so you do understand me...Thank you! " Ivan thanked the normal types for their help and ran in that direction. As he did so, the teen noticed that there other pokemon watching him such as more Zigzagoon and a few Bunnelby just popping out of the ground, Caterpie and Scatterbug were seen up in the tree lines, including a few Pidgey nests. He continued to on and looked over to his left and noticed a hill that lead straight up.

Feeling a strong urge Ivan began running up the hill with all of his might and how far his legs would let him. He just had to find out, where he was.

Once the teen had gotten up at the very top of the hill his eyes widened in both awe and amazement and then pinched himself. He wasn't dreaming. Ivan wasn't hallucinating from any sort of drugs, this was actually happening. No longer was he in Chicago he was in another world, the actual world of Pokemon.

" Whoa... " The teen said in awe.

" Ralts? " Ivan looked over to his right and locked eyes with a small humanoid pokemon that mostly had white skin, short stubby arms while it's lower area resembled a dress of some sort, it's hair was green shaped into a bowl cut, and had two flat red horns on it's head, a small one on the back while the front was large. As for what it was doing it was simply sitting on a rock looking over to Ivan revealing it's pink colored eyes and tilted it's head to the right in confusion.

**To be continued **

**My oc character in this story, **

**Name: Ivan Gates. **

**Hobbies. Traveling, writing books and playing video games.**

**Pokémon in his possession: 0? **

* * *

**So? How'd I do? Was it to rushed? Or something else? I'm curious to here your thoughts. Just not to extreme flames okay. **

**I know now aday's people like Alola, but quite frankly I wasn't really to satisfied with it, sure it was cool and a bit really different then it's predecessors, but I just felt more in love Kalos, i mean everyone's gotta a favorite region right? **

**Well, one things for certain, the story has now begun, and hopefully you'll all enjoy this story to. **


	2. Chapter 2 The Meeting

**Here's the next chapter for Trainer from Beyond, we've just only began, with how everything began, I have a good feeling this story will do good, not mention I got at least a few tips about a few blazers which is highly appreciated.**

**Also, the new pokemon Sword and Shield look pretty dope, along with the new starters, the fire type Scorbunny, the water type Sobble, who I'm pretty sure is a gecko, and the grass type Grookey, (I sort of compared it to as a pokemon version of Groot from Gaurdians of the Galaxy. ) Pretty sure, my brothers gonna go for him. **

**Plus, I'm hoping they do good with the elite four, maybe Grass, Electricity, Normal and Fairy, that'd be really neat, and could include a dark type gym since there brining them back, thank god. Sun and Moon were unique yes, but I prefer the good old gyms that we all know and love. Maybe they'll even finally have a dark type gym.**

**Then I recently watched the Trailer for Detective Picachu, at first my thoughts were what kind of abomination was this?! Turning pokemon into real life! What has this world come to?! There's more where that came from to, the pichachu is voiced by Ryan Renolds, who played Dead Pool yes. The only thing I found anything to liking that thing is only a Mr Mime using sign language to tell him to shove it. :) That was actually pretty funny. **

**Also, the reveal trailer for Borderlands 3 looks awesome, but personally, I think the characters aren't that appealing like the ones in number 2, but hopefully the possible future DLC characters will make up for it.**

**Okay,**** enough talk, now, on with the story!**

**Chapter 2**

**The Meeting**

Last time: Not to long ago after making a wish one night it actually came true. Waking up the next day, he found out that he was no longer at his home, but instead he was literally in the Pokémon world! Sure it sounded cool at first, but, after a bit of a early morning 'trouble' with a angry Simisear and trying to figure his way out around the forest, he soon found himself in contact with a rather odd pokemon.

* * *

" Huh..." The teen said tilting his head to the left with the feeling pokemon imitating his movements. ' I've always seen Ralts in games, and a couple of times in the anime. But never thought I get to see one up close. ' The teen then realized this was starting to feel a bit awkward cause they were just looking at one another until he spoke up.

" Uh...hi? " Ivan raised his right hand to greet it since he didn't know if it was a he or she.

The psychic fairy type returned the gesture still keeping silent and it's gaze on the teen. " Well...I better get going... So bye. " Once that was said Ivan got up and began walking down the hill. As he did this the teen couldn't help but look over his shoulder and saw that Ralts was gone until he looked forward to seeing the little thing standing right in front of him.

" Wait... " He looked back and fourth from where Ralts was and is now. " How'd you? Never mind. Bye again? " He said and continued making his way down but from the corner his eye he saw Ralts standing in place and then in another. So he slowly increased his walking speed that proved to be futile cause he kept seeing the small psychic fairy type until he bolted it for about half an hour and hid behind a log.

" I think I lost it. " The teen said as a small flash appeared with Ralts sitting right next to him waving over to him with a smirk on it's face. " Or not...how are you- " The teen paused now realizing how Ralt's kept following him.

" Oooh... You know how to use Teleport don't you? " He asked getting a nod. " Why are you even following me? " Ralts shrugged it's shoulders. " Come on, can't you at least give a me hint or something? "

" Ralts... " It simply points right at him.

" Okay, I'm really confused here. " Ivan said and suddenly felt a drop of water hit the tip of nose. " Huh? No-no-no- noo...please don't... " His worst fear came to be it then began to rain.

" Ah, crap. " The teen cursed. " It's raining now? This is just great, perfect. " The teen said in annoyance as he was once again getting soaked, meaning he couldn't catch a break can he?

All the sudden Ralt's teleports on his right shoulder and pokes his cheek. " What? " It points forward. " Are you trying to tell me something? " He gets a nod in response. " Do you know someplace to get out of the rain? " Another nod as it then teleports five feet away from him. " Okay...I get it. "

He then runs forward heading towards the small pokemon only for it to teleport another few feet away from him. Ralts continues to teleport from one area to another but not to far away for Ivan to lose sight of it. After at least a few minutes Ralts calls over to him and motions him inside some old ancient ruins.

Without any second thought the teen rushes inside. " Oh man...(shivering slightly) Thanks Ralts. " He gets a smile from the feeling pokemon but gets worried noticing how Ivan was shaking so much.

" Ralts... " It then motions the teen to follow it again and entered inside of a small room. Then it motions towards some pieces of wood and leaves that were laying around the place.

" Cool. This should help start a fire. Come on, let's gather them up. " He said getting a nod of approval from the small pokemon.

A few minutes later Ivan and Ralts had just finished gathering up all the material they needed now all that was left was to start a fire. Ivan is seen grinding to rocks together trying to make some sparks. " Come on, come on... " The teen says in worry before a few sparks are made. " Yes! " He said in triumph but heard his stomach growling. " Shoot. I haven't eaten. Not like I don't have anything to find around here that's edible. "

As he said that Ralts suddenly teleported onto his lap presenting him with two small branches filled with oran berries. " Well lucky you get to eat. " The teen said and in response Ralts passed him one of the branches. " Are you sure these berries are okay to eat? " Ralts nodded it's head and began to eat making Ivan shrug his shoulders and put one in his mouth. " Hey, this isn't to half bad. " He exclaimed as the two continued to eat away until there was nothing left.

After getting a small meal into his stomach along with some fresh water Ivan went to sleep using a flat rock for a pillow, his sweatshirt for a blanket and Ralts sleeping right next to him most likely to keep warm.

However it appeared he still wasn't asleep. ' I still can't believe it...I'm really here. My wish did come true. ' He said to himself. ' Even though it's cool to see me in this world. I wonder how everyone is doing? Knowing mom she'd be worried about me right about now. Roger too, I guess. ' Ivan gazes over to Ralts sleeping form. ' How'd I even get here in the first place? And why? Well, whatever the reason. I hope that I can find out. On the other hand though, I made a new friend. Thanks Ralts. '

He then drifted off to sleep completely unaware that his little associate was reading Ivan's emotions smiling as it dozed off to sleep.

* * *

The next following morning the rain had finally stopped leaving the forest and the other areas close by completely drenched.

" Please do keep up, Gwen. " A voice said making the person holding the map lower it down and reveal their face. It was a girl well around the age of 15. She had short red hair, underneath a black gatspy hat, with orange colored eyes. The female teen had a blue hand bag slung on her right side. Her clothing consisted of a small red sleeveless vest with a black shirt underneath leaving very little stomach exposed. She also had on a red and black checkered pattern skirt, black knee socks and red zip up boots. This young girl's name was Gwen Sharp, a student hoping to become a Pokémon Researcher.

The one who called out the teens name was also another female only this one was much older probably around early thirties. She had brown hair with eyebrows matching in color with green colored eyes. Her brown hair was collected with a tuft of hair that protrudes from her forehead. She was wearing a tight black and red shirt, while the collar and cuffs were white in color. She also had on tight gray pants, brown boots, and a fanny pack worn around the waist with two yellow ear rings Her name was Alexa and she was journalist.

" Oh, sorry Alexa, I was trying to catch my breath. " The red head replied as. " She says and follows the researcher. " If I'm correct, the ruins I was told about, should be here. "

" Let's hope so. " The older woman replied and after a few more minutes of walking they had finally found what they'd been searching for.

" We found it. " Gwen exclaimed. " Let's check it out, " The two enter inside and turn on some flash lights to make their way through. " Yeah, this is defiantly the place. Alexa I'm gonna take a look around. "

" Be careful... " Alexa warned her as the teen began to go into a deeper part of the ruins. Then after getting more deep she had soon found what was rumored to be in there. Lying on a pedestal was a stone colored like amber and inside of it was a smaller white stone with a red and black marking on it. " Aha, there it is... " The red head exclaimed in delight heading over to the pedestal and took the stone.

" No doubt about it... " Gwen exclaimed after closely examining it and put it in her bag before going back to the way she came unaware that Ralts was following her the whole time by using teleport.

" Alexa! Hey Alexa! " Gwen said getting the journalists attention. " I found what I came here for! "

" That's good news, but is it what you've been trying to find? " In response the redheaded teen took out the stone she found giving her an answer. " A Mega Stone? "

" That's right. I've been trying to find this, but it's been difficult since these types of stones are hard to find in Kalos. When I get back to Lumiose city I'm gonna have it, "

The redhead explained as she put it back into her bag. " So, did you finish your report about these ruins? "

" Just about, these'll really get some attention. " As they began to finish up they heard a groan echoing through the ruins. On the alert they moved their flashlights over to where the noise came from.

" What was that? " Gwen asked not expecting that at all.

" Be careful... " The journalist warned as a little flash appeared right behind the red head.

" Ralts... " The sudden noise from behind Gwen startled her making her turn around to see the little psyhic fairy type.

" Are you okay Gwen?! " Alexa quickly asks her associate in concern only to calm down seeing what happened.

" Yeah, I'm okay. " She replies. " Just, got a little startled by this Ralts that's all. " Alexa turns around and shines her light on Ralts who then tilts it's head to the right.

" This place is probably it's home. " Alexa guessed. " Don't worry. Were only examining these ruins. We didn't come here to bother you. " The older woman said in a reassuring tone.

The small psychic fairy type shook it's head. " Ralts... " It points to a room entrance to the right and teleports to the entrance of it. As if it was right on que a loud yawn was heard and Ivan exited out of the room.

" What's with all this screaming going on? Someones trying to sleep here. " The teen said and then snapped back into his senses upon seeing both Alexa and Gwen. " Oh...hi. "

" Who are you? " Gwen asked.

" I'm Ivan, am I under arrest for trespassing or something? " He asked in slight worry.

" No, but what are doing sleeping in these ruins? " Alexa asked.

" It rained last night, so me and this Ralts came inside for the night. " Ivan answers. " As for how I got here... " He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. " It's...It's kind of hard to explain... " Ivan exclaimed.

" Well, were willing to listen to your story. " Alexa spoke up reassuring the teen while at the same time curious to know his side of the story.

* * *

After introducing one another Ivan explained his situation. However there was bit of a catch, he made his story up with the most overused idea ever, he had amnesia. Sure he was lying to them, but could you really blame him? He was actually in another world, one that dozens would wish were in shoes right about now. Hell, this was something straight out of a childhood dream coming true. He wanted to tell them the truth, but, he just didn't feel as if it was the right time for it just yet.

" So you're saying that you don't remember anything? " Gwen asked.

" Nope, Just my name. " Ivan replies.

" Hmmm. Do you recall anything happening to you before this? " Alexa asked the teen.

' Now that I think about it, this all happened because of that shooting star...but I better not tell that part. ' " No not really. Aside from my morning hassle yesterday with an angry Symisear. Which is something, I'd just like to put away for now. "

" What about this Ralts? " Gwen asks gesturing to the pokemon that kept Ivan company almost the whole time since he arrived. " Is it your Pokémon? "

" No. After getting away, it found me and well, started to of follow me. But then the rain came, and Ralts guided me to those ruins. " He looks over to his small acquaintance. " This little fella helped saved me from getting a cold. Heck, it even brought me food. "

" From the way how I see, It looks to be very interested in you. " Gwen noted.

" What makes you say that? " Ivan asked.

" You see Ralts are very intelligent. Known for understanding the thoughts of both humans and pokemon alike. From my point of view, you got it's attention. " Gwen explained.

" Really? Because no offense it's kind of hard to read, personality wise. " He says getting a look from Ralts. " I'm not offending you. I'm just speaking my thoughts. " Ivan said putting his hands up in defense. " That also reminds me, are you a boy or girl? Raise your arm if your a he and left if your a she. " Ralts casually raised it's right arm giving Ivan his answer. " Okay, now I won't be confused. "

Seeing this made Alexa chuckle as she to looked at it. " He certainly is a bit an oddball. "

' The only thing I see as odd is your hair. ' Ivan commented to himself making Ralts snicker in amusement earning a confused look from the journalist. "

" Um, Alexa? " Gwen spoke up. " We should head back into Aquachorde Town." The red head suggested. " I mean we do have some who has amnesia. "

" That's not a bad idea. " Alexa agreed and looked towards Ivan. " Maybe someone there will recognize you. Do you wanna try? "

" Might as well. " Ivan agreed to the idea even though it would only be useless.

* * *

And useless the idea was. Despite the trio's hardest to try and search through Aquachorde Town for someone who mightrecognize him but no luck at all. As they did do this, Ivan continued his acting, then afer two hours of doing it, they gave up.

" Well, that idea didn't work out. " Ivan said as he, Gwen and Alexa were now eating at a local resteraunt.

" I know... " Gwen said slumping down onto her right arm. " And I'm the one who suggested the idea in the first place. I hate it when ideas don't come to pass, especially for times like this. "

" Hey, we tried, no use over crying spilled milk now. " Ivan said trying to cheer her up while hiding the fact that he was glad they didn't go to the police, cause if they did his cover would've been blown.

" He's actually right Gwen. " Alexa added. " We did our best. "

" Yeah, your right. " The red head grumbled and immediately Ivan tried to change the subject.

" So? What is it that you to do? " The teen asked. " I mean, we just got to knowing one another, so I'd like to learn more. "

" That's fair. " Alexa agreed and complied with his request. " I'm a journalist working under the Lumiose Press. "

" A journalist? That's sounds cool. "

" It is, especially when I get to travel, but not when I have to work sometimes and being a bit forgetful. " She said replying sheepishly recalling the number of times when she forgot a few important things in the past.

" What about you Gwen? " Ivan asked looking over to the redhead.

" Oh me? I'm actually studying to become a pokemon researcher. My home is in Lumiose City and my teacher is the head researcher there. "

" Then how come your with a journalist? "

" I asked for a favor from Professor Sycamore. " Alexa answered. " Plus, he kind of figured it'd be good for her since she could use a little fresh air, considered how she is with the books at times. " She said making Gwen blush in slight embarrassment at that comment.

" I just like to read, don't judge me... " The red head said.

" Hey, listen... " Ivan spoke up. " It's really kind to see you both trying to help me, but I don't want to be no burden. "

" Nonsense. " Alexa said. " Were more then happy to help. In fact, maybe it'd be best that you come with us back to Lumiose City. Then we'll try to think of something there. Also, in the meantime, we'll probably need to figure out other methods for your memory to return as well. "

" Oh! I have an idea! " Gwen speaks up. " Why don't we try jogging your memory a bit? "

" And...how are we gonna do that? " Ivan asks.

" Simple really, let's have a battle. "

" You want me to battle right now? " He asked in surprise at how fast things were starting to progress. " But I don't have any pokemon. " In response to that Ralts teleports over to Gwen's bag and pulls out a pokeball.

" Looks like you do now. " Alexa commented.

" Can I have at least a little time to think about this " Ivan asked. "...This is all just happening so fast. "

" Yeah, of course. No rush. " Gwen said reassuringly. " I'll wait for your answer tomorrow. "

* * *

It was no the middle of the night and currently both Gwen and Alexa were both sleeping in their hotel rooms. While they were asleep Ivan was still awake, sitting outside looking up at the moon as if it would help him out with whatever was bothering him.

' Should I really do this? ' Ivan asked himself. ' Continuing to lie is already bad enough when they've both already try to do so much for me, and we just only met today. But becoming an actual trainer? This was all happening so fast... ' he didn't know what to think, should he do it? Or not? On the other hand though, if he was to become a trainer, then he'd have a better shot of possibly finding a way back home. But that'd only means he'd have to continue lying.

" Ralts... " The teen looks over to see Ralts standing on the nearby wooden railing.

" Oh, hi Ralts, didn't see you there. " He said acknowledging the pokemon's presence. " Hey, I really appreciate what you did for me yesterday and just wanted to say thank you. But can I ask you something? " He got a nod in response.

" Why did you help me? I'm just so confused. " The small psychic fairy type shrugged its shoulders making Ivan sigh. " Look, you already did so much, so why're you still here with me? Don't you have any friends? " Ralts shook his head no. " Really? Were you all by yourself? " A nod in response and then the psychic fairy type teleported away for a few seconds and came back holding the pokeball ball Gwen had given him.

Still confused he then put the pieces together. " So do you really want me to become your trainer? "

" Ralts... "

" But wouldn't you want someone else to be your trainer? I mean there's lots of them out there. " In response Ralts shook it's head no and pointed at the teen much to his surprise. " Are you sure? " He got another nod in response and as she was gonna think it over one last time he suddenly heard a voice in his head.

" **Don't fight the feeling. Just do it.** " The voice said making Ivan look towards Ralts who had his arms crossed bearing a smirk as it then used teleported to his shoulder and brought out the pokeball Gwen had given him.

* * *

The next morning after making Ralts his very first pokemon he's ever owned in the actual world itself we now see him and Gwen at the pokemon centers battlefield. And after learning all of Ralt's moves the previous night he felt ready for his first real life battle and had given the young researcher his answer.

" Since you only have one pokemon, how about one on one? " Gwen inquired.

" Sure, were fine with that. " Ivan replied and looked to Ralts. " Okay, Ralts lets make our first battle something to remember. Sound good? "

" Ralts. " The feeling Pokémon replies as it teleported out onto their side of the battle field.

" Alright, now here's my pokemon. " Kira grabbed a single pokeball off of her belt and expanded it before throwing it into the air! From a bright flash emerged a small looking puppy that barked a few times. It was covered in mostly brown fur with a small blue patch on it's back, most of it's face was covered in cream fur and it had a little red nose. This was the puppy pokemon Lilipup, a normal type.

" Pup! Pup! "

" A Lilipup? But it don't look to bad. " Ivan said before the puppy pokemon gained a cute look and showed an aggressive expression growling away showing it's teeth now remembering in geration 5 when Ash first battled Lenora. " Whoa...I take that back. "

" Looks can be a bit deceiving... " Gwen teased loving the reaction Ivan was having. " That's what I like about Lilipup. He may look cute on the outside, but he's one little tough cookie I warn you. "

" That's fine. Ralt's get ready. " He got a silent nod from his partner.

**Ivan + Ralts vs Kira + Lilipup**

( Okay, I remember Ralts showing me all of it's moves last night, so I got the lay down his moves. Now let's see if we can do this. )

" Ladies first! Lilipup Shadow Ball! " Obeying it's trainers command Lilipup fired off a black and purple orb right towards Ralts.

" Use Teleport! " Ivan commanded before Ralts disappeared instantly making the move miss it's mark before it reappeared behind the normal type.

" Lilipup behind you! " Gwen warned the little normal type.

" Now use Charge Beam! " Ralt's then raised it's hands making a glowing blue orb firing off a beam of electricity shocking the puppy pokemon making it grunt in pain and skid back a few inches.

" Whoa, nice move, " The red head complimented. " Shadow Ball again! "

" Then we'll use Teleport! " Ivan commanded making the feeling pokemon disappear again making the puppy pokemon dart around trying to find it.

" Lilipup calm down and listen for when it reappears! " Kira commanded before the puppy pokemon calmed itself down and closed it's eyes keeping it's ears perked up. As Ralts reappeared it faced that same direction.

" There! Now use Take Down! " Using it's senses Lilipup turned around and charged forward coating itself in energy hitting Ralts who skidded back a few feet on the battle field right back to Ivan.

" Ralts are you okay? " He got another silent nod and noticed Lilipup recoil in pain. " Even though Take Down's a tough move, it still does recoil damage. Keep up the pressure with Chargebeam! " Ralts then used the electric type move again.

" Lilipup Shadow Ball! " The puppy pokemon fired off another orb hitting the attack. " Now follow it up with Bite! " Lilipup then lunged through the smoke and had a set of jaws appear going straight to Ralts.

" Gotcha! " Ivan said taking Kira by surprise now realizing her mistake. " Ralts, use Charge Beam! Close range! " Ralts once again made a blue orb appear and fired off another beam of electricity hitting Lilipup head on causing him to skid back right to his trainer in pain.

" Lilipup are you alright? " She got a bark back in response. " Use Shadow Ball! "

" Charge Beam! " Ivan commanded making the two pokemon fire off their long range moves exploding on impact once again. " Now Teleport! "

" Lilipup get ready! " Kira said with the normal type getting its ears ready again waiting for the psyhic fairy type to reappear again. Once Ralts appeared behind him he quickly turned around. " Shadow Ball! "

" Teleport again! " Ivan commanded making the ghost type move miss and hit the field creating more smoke. while Ralts reappeared this time in the air. " Go Lilipup into the air and use Take Down! " The little normal type did as he was told and coated itself in energy. " Let's wrap it up! Use Psyshock! " Ralts created a stream of purple energy right in between its hands and then fired it right at Lilipup exploding on impact with the normal type landing on the ground.

" Lilipup! " Gwen called out in worry for her pokemon that was revealed to have swirls in it's eyes.

' Holy crap... ' He thought to himself. " We won...We just won our first pokemon battle. " He said completely in awe before Ralts teleported itself onto his shoulder bearing a smirk and nodded it's head showing he was confirming what had just happened was indeed real. He then put it's right small hand up asking for a high five that he gladly returned.

" Well, that's kind of a drag... " Gwen muttered before going over to Lilipup who whined having a sad face. " It's okay Lilipup. You did good today. Now how about a long rest? Sound good? "

" Pup! " The puppy pokemon replied as Gwen returned him into his pokeball.

A small applause was heard making the two teens turn to see Alexa approaching them both. " That was actually a good battle. I must say Ivan, even though you lost your memory. You're surprisingly good at pokemon battles. " Alexa then snapped her fingers. " Hey, I know! Why don't you compete in the Kalos League? "

" Huh? " He was a bit taken back by the sudden suggestion. " You mean the actual pokemon league itself? "

" Yes. But to do so, you will be required to collect a total of eight gym badges. I know this is really sudden, and I understand that you maybe confused, but if your here, and you embark on a journey. Then maybe you're memory will return, in time. "

" Yeah, you should totally do it Ivan. " Gwen added. " Come, it'll be fun. "

' They both do have a good point. If I do go on a journey, there might be an answer to how I got here. Then, when the time is right...I'll them all the truth cause I don't like lying, especially to people showing so much kindness to me. ' The teen said to himself feeling the guilt but sucked it up knowing it'd be to early to reveal his secret.

" Alright. I'll give it a try. "

" Well great... " The journalist smiled in approval. " But, before you try anything, Gwen? Could it be possible to ask your teacher to send over a pokedex? "

" Yeah, sure, I think so. " The red head replied. " I'll give him a call. "

" Good, now Ivan, the closest Gym nearby will be at Santulune City on the other side of the forest. I'll give my sister a heads up that your coming. "

" You're going on ahead Alexa? " Gwen asked.

" Hm-hm...we'll meet back up at Santulune City. " The journalist said before bringing out a pokeball and released her Gogoat and hopped onto it's back.

" See you later Gwen! " The journalist waved the red head goodbye and headed into the direction the Santulune forest.

" Defiantly we'll see you there! " Gwen returned the gesture and looked over to Ivan. " So? Have you thought of what your gonna do next? "

" Hmmm...Not really. " He replied blankly making the red head fall down anime style now urging him to hold back his laughter.

" Then what are you gonna do then? "

" I don't know. But right now, I feel like taking a nap. " He said and began making his way to the pokemon center with Ralts still on his shoulder making the red head sigh in defeat as she followed him since her Lilipup needed a little treatment after their battle.

' Even though we just met, I got a good feeling about him... ' Gwen said to herself mentally as she looked over to Ivan talking with Ralts. ' I don't why, but I'm pretty sure he's hiding something. So I'll keep an eye on him for now. But then again, it's nice to meet someone new everyone in a while. '

**To be continued**

**Ivan Gates Pokémon in his possession: 1 **

**Ralt's Gender: Male **

**Moves: Teleport, Pyshock, Charge Beam & ?**

**Kira Pokémon in her possession: 2 **

**1.? **

**2\. Lilipup, Gender: Male **

**Move's: Shadow Ball, Bite, Take Down & Leer**

* * *

**So? How'd this turn out? It took a bit more longer to update then expected, but when you got a new job and personal life, it happens. **

**Also, if your gonna comment, please, no flamers.**

**Now replying to reviewers **

**Warhammer4life **

**Yep, I blocked out all those names. Thank you for the heads up.**

**HPfan7-8**

**Hmm, I'll have to think about that. **

**Tempokeep **

**Thank you very much, and no, not really harsh, you just speaking up your mind. **

**ROCuevas**

**Thank you once again my friend.**

**TheCelestialSkyDragon**

**Eh, it's true its the most common concept, but most of the ones I've read, were kind of disappointing, I get what you totally mean, and I did as you suggested in the last chapter. All in all, I am trying, so I do hope that you'll like this chapter, and of course advice is nice to, just not to harsh, and what can be done. For now, peace my good friend. **


	3. Chapter 3 First of Many Friends

**Here's the next chapter for Trainer From Beyond, I know it's been a while since I updated this story, but just know that I haven't forgotten about it. **

**Anyways, in this chapter we'll be seeing a bit of small progress. And then all of our few most memorable moments as a trainer aside from receiving a pokemon, if you catch my drift ;)**

**(Note, I've only just fixed and corrected a few mistakes I've made on this chapter. But this is a sign that the story is not dead. In fact, I would very much like some suggestions and ideas for what i could do on a new chapter or two. Don't be shy, I really wanna hear what you all want to say. Even if it's something a little small, nothing to extreme like doing a daily activity, but just something. )**

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

**First of Many Friends**

Later on during the same day in Aqua Chorde town. Ivan who was now with the company of Gwen were now at the pokemon center for a few reasons.

1, Ivan needed a Pokedex. 2, Gwen needed to contact her mentor and tell him what has happened. 3, Since they bought into the story about Ivan having Amnesia they had to work out a few things before registering for the Pokemon league, by looking through the data base and 'shocker' there wasn't one ounce of data on him at all.

But speaking of registering, Ivan was doing that right now with Ralts on his shoulder. Now despite not having any background info looking into a monitor where his picture and name was displayed reading:

"**Ivan Gates, Age 15, Home Town: Unknown. Gym Badges: 0. Welcome to the Kalos League**. "

" There you are Ivan, all set. " Nurse Joy said now giving him back his white pokedex. " Do you have a badge case? "

" No I don't actually. " The teen replied.

" Then, I'll provide you one. Wigglytuff, would you mind helping me out? " Nurse Joy called out. On que a large pink pokemon appeared and it was one that Ivan knew all to well.

" Wigglytuff. " The fairy type cried out in greeting holding a black badge case bearing the pokemon league crest.

" Thank you very much. " Ivan said and took the case from the assistant pokemon. ' Wow, I always knew Wigglytuff were friendly, but never thought I get see one up close like this. '

" Now just a reminder, you will need eight badges to enter the Kalos League. " The nurse said getting a nod from Ivan.

" Thanks a lot Nurse Joy. Wish me luck. "

" Be careful. " She said to Ivan as he left the counter and headed to the spot where he and Gwen would meet up at.

The teen then stares at his badge case feeling both excited and anxious for the beginning of his journey. " Well Ralts, at least we got a start huh? " He got a nod in agreement from his partner.

" Hey Ivan. " He looks over to see his traveling companion walking over to him carrying a large backpack that was colored blue with red patterns on it." Did you get registered? "

" Yeah. "

" No problems at all? "

" None. " Ivan replied. " Also what's with the backpacks "

" I'm glad you asked... " The red head said before giving it to him. " I went to go buy some supplies, food, medicine, and I also bought two quick set up tents whenever we need to rest for the night outside. Also did I mention it's all stored inside this? "

" Wow neat. "

" I'm glad you think that way, cause your carrying it. " The red head smiled while Ivan shrugged his shoulders.

" Eh, I don't mind. " The teen replied since he remembered going on hiking trips with his family and he'd always had to carry heavy backpacks. " Also can I ask you something? "

" Sure. "

" Do you have any other pokemon besides Lilypup? "

" Actually I do, " Gwen replied happily bringing out a pokeball and expanded it. " Meet my partner. " The device opened releasing a stream of light that revealed a very familiar orange fire type that resembled a small chicken.

" Tor.. "

" Oh wow, that's so cool, you have a Torchic? " Ivan asked as they watched Ralts greet the chick pokemon introducing one another.

" Yep. He was a present from Professor Sycamore given to him by one of his old colleges Professor Birch from Hoen. "

" Why didn't you chose one of the starters from Kalos? " Ivan inquired while he watched Ralts playing tag with Torchic teleporting from one spot to another while the fire type was trying to catch it.

" Well, you see the truth is, I was born in Hoen, and few years later my family moved here to Kalos. "

" Where did you move to? "

" I grew up in Laverre City. And when I got around the right age to own a pokemon I asked Professor Sycamore if he could be my teacher so that I can become a pokemon professor. "

" How long have you been under his wing? "

" About two years now. " She answered. " But enough about me, how do you feel? "

" I feel fine actually. But I just realized something, I don't have any money. Without money I won't be able to get pokeballs to capture more pokemon. " He said in realization making Gwen snap her fingers.

" Actually, I've already thought ahead. " She then brought out 10 shrunken pokeballs. " Here you go, this should be more then enough to catch at least a few till you earn some money. " The red head said.

" Wow...Thanks... " Ivan happily took her gift and stuffed two into his pocket while the rest were put into the backpack as they both exited out of the pokemon center. " I don't know how to repay you.

" Nah... " She waved him off and turned back to him with a smile. " No problem. I'm more then happy to help. So now are we all set? "

" I guess so. Shouldn't we plan out our travel route though? Because I'd like to know more about the area I'm in. "

" Actually...Yes. That's a good idea. " Gwen agreed and brought out a small map as Ivan went over to look. " Okay... " The red head began guiding her finger along the piece of paper. " We are in Aquachorde town, to get to Santulune city we got to make our way through route 2 and then go through the Santulune Forest, and all we have to do is go through route 3 to reach our destination. "

" Alright. So how bout we get started? "

" Sounds good to me. "

* * *

**A while later...**

At the Santulune Forest both teens were now making their way through the forest route. However, on every journey there's always something that can happen.

" Gwen...I think were going in circles. " Ivan said as they were walking.

" What makes you say that? " The red head asked as they stopped and Ivan pointed to a single bent over tree that stood out.

" We just passed by this tree about an hour ago. Heck even Ralts knows this. " But instead of agreeing with it's trainer the small psychic fairy type was asleep on the top park of the backpack he was carrying.

" A Pidgey? Okay. " ' Truth be told that's the first sort of pokemon I ever caught when introduced to generation 1...plus with the right training they can get pretty tough. ' " Hmmm. You know what this is gonna be pretty simple. Ralts use Teleport and get behind it. " Upon command the feeling pokemon instantly teleported behind the small bird.

" Now, Charge Beam! " The small flying type didn't have time to react as it then got zapped by the electric type move.

" That should do it. Pokeball go! " Ivan threw the pokeball making contact with the small flying type. It then got absorbed into the ball turning into red energy landing on the ground.

" Alright! " The teen cheered as he went over to the pokeball and proudly grabbed it. " Good jobs Ralts, Pidgey is now on the team. "

" Wow, that was a pretty quick catch Ivan. " Gwen commented as she watched it all unfold. " But just for a future reference not all pokemon will be suckers for sneak attacks. "

" Well, at least I got more then pokemon now, that's all that matters. " Ivan pointed out.

" That's true. Anyways here... " The red head gave him a small blue berry. " An Oran Berry. Think of it an welcoming present. "

" Good idea. And thanks. "

" Hi, I'm Ivan, and from now on I am your trainer. I hope we can get along. " He then presented the small bird with the oran berry Gwen had given him. " Here you go. Welcome aboard. " Instantly the small bird gobbled up the berry in a mere few seconds making laugh slightly. " Also another question. Are you a he or a she? Raise your left wing if your a he, if your a she raise your right wing. " The pidgey raised its right wing revealing it was a girl.

" Thanks. Now I won't be so confused. You can perch right here by the way. " Ivan tapped his left shoulder and that's what the small flying type did and happily perched herself on her new trainers shoulder.

" Ivan? Why did you ask it that question? " Gwen asked showing to be a bit confused.

" Cause I can't tell the difference if a pokemons either a he or a she. That's why. " Ivan answered honestly before looking up and noticed the sun was beginning to set in the distance. " Also, from the looks of things...It's gonna get dark pretty soon. "

" Yeah it does. " Gwen agreed and looked to her traveling companion. " Maybe we should set up camp here? "

" Good idea. You start setting up the tents and I'll go get some fire wood. "

* * *

**The following night...**

With a fire burning giving them both warmth and light the group and their pokemon were camping right near it. They had all just finished eating their dinner. Currently right now, Pidgey was playing with Torchic and Lillypup with Gwen watching smiling happily seeing that they were all getting along nicely despite not knowing one another for very long.

Meanwhile Ralts was sitting right near Ivan's gazing at the night sky together. " Wow...Nice night. " Ivan commented as he looked at the sky that was now pitch black with a few stars giving off some light. " Defiantly better then the last one. "

" Ralts... " His partner nodded in agreement since it was raining.

" How you doing? " Gwen took a seat right beside him and joined in the star gazing.

" Fine. " Ivan answered before starting a conversation with her. " Hey Gwen do you have any other relatives? "

" I do actually. " The redhead answered. " I got an aunt who lives in Unova running her café, another living in Johto, two uncles in Sinnoh, and a few cousins at Alola. "

" Wow...You're family is pretty spread out. Earlier you told you used to live in Hoen, how long did you stay there for? "

" Hmm... " The red head was trying to recall. " For about nine years actually I was born and raised their. Then before I turned ten me and my family moved here to Kalos. "

" What are you're parents like? "

" Really nice people, there both movie directors, so sometimes they aren't home a lot. " Gwen said that last part sadly. " But when I do see them, it's only a bit brief though. I also have a brother too. "

" Older or younger? " Ivan asked in curiosity.

" Older. He's only just about two years ahead of me, that's it. " She looked up at the night sky. " You know he was really upset when we moved here, he was just about to start his journey too with his partner and everything. It took a little time to readjust until he finally got used to living in his new home. "

" So what pokemon did he choose?

" A Mudkip. And he named him Aqua. "

" So how about you... " She paused upon remembering the fake story that Ivan made her buy into. " Oh right. I'm sorry. "

" Don't be it's okay. " ' No it's not. ' He gut was telling him otherwise to do the right thing but it just wasn't time yet. He then stretched out his arms and yawned. " Well, I'm gonna go bed. Ralts, Pidgey, it's time to turn in. " Both of his pokemon went inside his tent to get some sleep while Gwen put out the fire and went into her tent with Torchic and Lilypup following in.

" Goodnight Ivan. " The red head called out as she closed her tent.

" Same to you. " Ivan replied back as they all began to turn in for the night while at the same time unaware of a pair of eyes looking right in their direction.

* * *

**The next morning **

After waking up at the first light Ivan seen rolling up his sleeping bag and taking down his tent. Then moments later Gwen had awoken as well and exited out of her tent.

" Morning Ivan. "

" Morning Gwen. " Ivan greeted back as the girl once again let out a yawn.

" I'll go get breakfast ready... " She then went to go and start their early meal. And as her travel companion was doing this, Ivan continued to tinker with his tent. Then all the sudden.." **Ivan!** "

" What?! What?! " After he heard the scream Ivan quickly rushed over to where his travel companion was at. " What happened?! "

" Something took our supply bag! " The red head answered in panic looking for the said object with both Torchic and Lilypup's help.

" Did you take it with you in your tent? "

" Yeah, I swear. The moment I went to sleep the bag was with me. " Gwen answered as she kept looking around. " I-I don't know where the heck it is! "

" Ralts! " They both looked to over to Ivan's partner who was waving over to them.

" I think Ralt's found something! " Both teens went over to where the small psychic fairy type was at. " What did you find? " Ivan got his answer as his partner pointed to a set of footprints on the ground. " Good job Ralts... " Ivan kneeled down to examine the footprints direction as he now noticed they stopped right in front of Gwen's tent. " It look like whatever was here opened the tent with the zipper snuck inside and rezipped it shut before running off. "

" Looks that way...Hey I got an idea! Lilypup! Come here! " The puppy pokemon went up to his trainer. " Can you track whoever took the bag? " Almost immediately the little normal type began sniffing the tracks before barking away and began to follow the trail of footprints sniffing the trail.

" Lilypup's got something, let's go! " Both teens began to follow.

* * *

After at least a few minutes of the duo the puppy pokemon into a thicker part of the forest, they soon stopped in front of some sort large hollow tree.

" Pup! Pup! " Lilypup barked right at it with both teens right behind him.

" Is it in their boy? " Gwen asked getting a bark of approval from the small normal type.

" Let me see what's in there real quick. " Ivan then began to silently tip toe his way to the entrance of the hollow tree. As he did, Ralt's teleported on his shoulder. " Is it asleep? " He got a quick nod and once he was close enough, he poked his head inside and heard light snoring.

Sleeping right near the bag, It has a orange and tan zigzag patterns lining its shaggy fur that grows in segmented patches along its body. Its front paws are white, its back legs are orange and it had a noticeable bushy tail. Ivan knew this pokemon all to well, it as one of the first few pokemon he'd capture in generation 3, a Zigzagoon. He quickly got his head back out. " Okay, Ralt's I need you to go get the bag. Can you do it? " Ralts nodded before disappearing from his shoulder. He looks back to the sleeping pokemon and saw that Ralts was silently reaching for the bag.

' Come on, come on... ' After timing it perfectly, Ralts snagged the bag and teleported away before reappearing right behind his trainer. " Nicely done. " He quickly got the bag and went back to Gwen.

" Well, what took it? " Gwen asked as Ivan gave her back the bag.

" A Zigzagoon, and there's something off about, it don't look the same as it is in this photo. " Ivan said as he brought out his pokedex showing the red head a photo of what they normally look like.

" Are you sure? "

" Yeah, instead of brown it had orange. "

Hearing this made her really excited. " Oh wow, Ivan. You know how great of a find this is? Finding a shiny is extremely rare, they incredibly hard to come by. I gotta see this myself. " She then silently went over to the entrance peaked inside before looking all confused. " Ivan, what are you talking about? It ain't there. "

" What? " Ivan headed back and peaked inside and surprisingly the shiny zigzagoon wasn't there at all, but instead a hole. " It was just there a moment ago. "

" Zagoon! " Then all of the sudden the said normal type burst out of the ground and tried to snag the bag out of her hands.

" Oh no you don't! Your not getting this twice! " As the tiny racoon pokemon continued it's tug of war refusing to let go the bag flew into the air not long before Ivan caught it.

It then looked towards Ivan and growled at him showing it's teeth. " Zig! Zigzagoon! "

" You need an anger check. Ready Ralts? " The feeling pokemon got into position. The shiny made its first move and burrowed underground using Dig.

" Ralt's use teleport to get out of there! " The small pyshic fairy type teleported away just as the normal type popped out of the hole. Then it quickly began to dash around until it spotted Ralts going for a headbutt.

" Look out Ralts! Teleport again and then use Charge Beam! " The psychic fairy type disappeared again and quickly reappeared before firing off the electric type move right at Zigzagoon. But unexcitedly, the normal type opened it's maw and fired a glowing blue orb right at the beam intercepting it causing a little explosion.

" Whoa! It know Water Pulse too?! " Gwen commented in surprise from the sidelines as the battle unfolded and once the smoke cleared another hole was revealed. Then without question Zigzagoon burst out of the ground and tackled Ralts making him fly back to his trainer. As this happened the shiny normal fired off another water pulse shooting right at the feeling pokemon.

" Quick Teleport! " He did as instructed letting the blue orb explode onto the ground before reappearing in front of his trainer. " Ralts! Are you okay? "

" Ralts... " Ivan got a nod in reply before Zigzagoon burrowed back underground.

" Hey, I just got an idea. " The teen said to himself and gave his partner instructions. " Ralts, Teleport and use Psyshock on the ground! " The small psychic fairy type smirked before it teleported into the air and fired off multiple purple orbs that hit the ground exploding on impact causing Zigzagoon to come flying out of the air from the ground taken by surprise.

" Now Charge Beam! " Taking the moment Ralts fired off the electric type move zapping the racoon inflicting some damage as it landed on the ground with a 'thud'.

" Zagoon... " The normal type groaned. " Ralts! " Ivan's partner called out already knowing what it meant.

" I here ya. Pokeball! Go! " Ivan threw the ball hitting Zigzagoon opening up and sucked it inside and fell to the ground. It then began to rattle a few times before clicking meaning it was now captured.

" Alright! " Ivan cheered as he quickly ran up and grabbed the ball. " We got Zigzagoon, Ralts! Great job! " In response the feeling pokemon gave him a peace sign smiling away.

" Nice catch Ivan. " Gwen congratulated her travel companion. " Not only did you catch your third pokemon. But a new teammate too. "

" Yeah. " After enough waiting Ivan then released Zigzagoon to face him. " Hey, look sorry that you didn't expect this, but I hope we get along on our journey. " In response Zigzagoon simply huffed turning away from him showing he wasn't liking him one bit. " Heheh. Okay, don't worry, take your time. "

" I'll say, but in the meantime... " Gwen pipped in squatting down to look at the shiny. " How come you took our food? That wasn't really nice. " A very loud growling noise was heard making it blush in embarrassment.

Hearing this showed them both the reason why took it in the first place making Ivan smirk. " Ah ha, so that's why you took it. You're just really hungry aren't you? " Zigzagoon reluctantly growled in annoyance making him chuckle before petting him. " Well, if you were that hungry, you could've just asked us for some food. We would've given you something. So, would like something to eat? "

" Zagoon... " The normal type answered much to it's displeasure.

* * *

After breakfast was done, getting Zigzagoon settled in, it was now water under the bridge and they were both back on the road. Ivan also felt really good since he had now just acquired his third Pokémon in the actual Pokemon world itself. Also he gave the same question just like he did with Pidgey the other day, revealing the shiny normal type was a male. As they continued down the road they soon caught a glimpse of a of a city in the distance.

" So is that it? " Ivan asked acting like he didn't know but actually did.

" Yep. That's Santulune City alright." Gwen confirmed. " And it didn't take us very long to get there either. "

" Cool, that also means I'll get a chance to face the gym leader right? "

" Don't get to cocky, Alexa's sister isn't no pushover. She became a Gym leader for a reason. "

" I understand. Still, I just can't help but feel a little excited, you know? " As Gwen was gonna reply back a sudden voice got their attention cutting her off.

" Hey you! " They both looked a boy youngster.

" Are any of you Pokémon trainers? "

" Uh, yeah. I am. " Ivan replied raising his hand.

" Excellent. Lets a have a match two on two? "

" Sounds good to me. " Ivan agreed on the terms.

" Wait already? " Gwen asked sounding a bit surprised on how things were quickly progressing today. " You just caught Zigagoon, aren't you rushing things to much? "

" Don't worry, I'll be fine.

Once it was settled they headed off into a small nearby clearing that was perfect for a battle field. " Okay, Ralts, you're up first. " The feeling pokemon teleported showing he was ready to fight.

" Heh, alright, Bunnelby let's do this! " The digging Pokemon appeared from it's pokeball facing Ralts.

**Ivan: Pokemon: Ralts + 1 Vs Youngster: Pokémon Bunnelby + 1**

" Now start this off with Mud Shot! " The rabbit created a golden orb right in between its ears and fired off multiple bullets made out of mud.

" Telport! " With ease Ralts had teleported avoiding getting hit by the attack.

" Bunnelby, Agility! " The small rabbit glowed blue for a moment showing it's speed had drastically increased as Ralts reappeared in the air.

" Charge Beam, go! " Ralts reappeared and fired off a beam of electricity at the normal type.

" Dodge it, then use Double Slap! " The rabbit swiftly dodged the incoming electric type attack thanks to it's new found speed and jumped into the air. Its ears glowed red before hitting Ralts two times in a row and landed a third hit sending Ralts down onto the ground.

" Keep up the pressure with Mud Shot! " Bunnebly fired off more mud bullets speeding right in it's direction.

" Quick, Teleport! " The small psychic fairy type teleported again avoiding the attack.

" Do it again once you see it! " The trainer commanded with the digging pokemon getting it's attack ready and fired off as Ralts reappeared.

" Intercept it with Psyshock! " The feeling pokemon created a purple stream and afterwards fired off a purple energy blast that intercepted the attack.

" Double Slap! " Using it's gained speed to gain an advantage the digging pokemon charged forward with it's ears ready to attack.

' Hold it... ' Ivan watched as Bunnebly got closer and closer with Ralts staying calm, showing no signs of concern what so ever. ' Hold it...Now! ' " Ralts use Psyshock! "

" Oh no! Bunnebly get out of there! " The trainer called out to his pokemon now realizing they fell into a trap. But do to how fast the normal type was going and it's direction Ralts fired off the psychic type attack hitting Bunnebly at point blank range. The force of the attack sent the normal type rolling back to it's trainer and was revealed to have fainted.

" Bunnelby no! " The youngster gasped.

**Youngster: Pokémon: 2-1**

The youngster returned his pokemon and sighed. " Not to bad, but you just got lucky. Go! Corphish! " From a flash of light appeared a pokemon resembling a red lobster with eyes that stood out.

" Hmm, hey Ralts? " He get's his partners attention. " Why don't you sit this one out? " Ralts simply shrugged its shoulders before teleporting over next to Ivan. " Okay, Zigzagoon your up! " The tiny racoon appeared ready for battle and to face off against the water type.

" Whoa! A shiny Zigzagoon?! " The youngster exclaimed in surprise. " Nice, this'll make this battle even sweeter. "

" I just caught him today. So this'll be our first battle together. But I wouldn't want to you think it'd be that easy. So you ready? " The tiny racoon pokemon growled replying back to his new 'trainer' getting into position. " Okay, Zigzagoon go! " The normal type charged forward.

" Corphish Bubble Beam! " The young boy shouted a command making the water type open one of it's claws to fire off a stream of shooting bubbles.

" Keep going and use Headbutt! " The normal type outmaneuvered the water projectiles and increased his speed and lowered it's head.

" Protect! " An energy barrier appear in front of Corphish blocking Zigzagoon's attacking causing the normal type to skid back to his new trainer. " Now use Leer! " Corphish eyes glowed bright red lowering the tiny racoons defense.

" Vice Grip! " The water typed lunged forward with both of it's claws coated in energy.

" Nope, use Water Pulse! " The shiny then fired off a glowing blue orb shooting right at the water type who only intercepted it with it's glowing claws. " Now, Zigzagoon, Dig! " Zigzagoon dug underground making Corphish stop his attack as he looked around the area.

" Quick, use Protect again! " The water type created an energy barrier once again just as Zigzagoon came out of the ground to attack blocking it. " Now use Vicegrip! " Corphish then landed a direct hit on the shiny sending him rolling back to Ivan.

" Are you okay Zigzagoon? " He got a growl back in response as his shiny glaring at his opponent.

" Bubblebeam! " Corphish fired off another stream of speeding bubbles.

" Go underground Zigzagoon! " The normal type went underground avoiding the projectiles.

" Heh, this again? Just use Protect. " The youngster said with the water type making another barrier.

" Now, Zigzagoon stop! " Now normally it would attack from underground but for some reason it didn't much to his opponents confusion.

" Huh? Stop? Why'd it stop? " He wondered just as Corphish's barrier disappeared.

" Go! Sand Attack! " All the sudden Zigzagoon emerged from the ground sending large amounts of dirt right at Corphish's face.

" What?! " The young boy was a bit taken back by the sudden sneak attack while his pokemon tried to get the dirt out of his eyes.

" Now Headbutt! " With the opportunity given Zigzagoon slammed it's head against Corphish making it roll back to it's trainer. " Zigzagoon, Headbutt one more time! '

" Use Protect! " The water type did as it was told but for some reason the barrier faded away allowing Zigzagoon to hit his opponent sending crashing right into a tree behind the youngster. Upon further examination Corphish was revealed to have fainted.

**Youngster: Pokémon 1-0 **

**Result: Winner, Ivan! **

" I can't believe I lost! " The youngster yelled out in frustration and returned his pokemon before running off. " I'll get you back for this someday! "

" Eh, don't worry about it Ivan. " Gwen said as she came up to him. " Sometimes win some and you lose some. And sometimes there's the really bad losers. If you know what I mean. " Hearing this made Ivan, Ralts and even Zigzagoon snicker at what she had said.

" By the way, Ivan? I got a question. Why didn't you use Pidgey in your last battle? "

" It just didn't feel like the right time yet. " He answered. " When we do get to Santulune City, I wanna train before challenging the gym leader. So I'll defiantly be using Pidgey next time. " Ivan answered. " Plus, if would you mind helping me out with it? "

" Yeah sure absolutely. " The redhead answered before they then made their way into Santulune City. Unknown to them both, not only was the Gym leader that awaited them, but someone else that would begin a long time rivalry.

* * *

**To be continued **

**Ivan's pokemon **

**Partner: Ralts (Male) **

**Move's: Teleport, Psyshock, Charge Beam and Mimic**

**Newest recruit, Pidgey (Female) **

**Move's: Gust, Quick Attack, Sand Attack, and Steel Wing.**

**Newest recruit, Zigagoon *Shiny* (Male) **

**Move's: Dig, Headbutt, Water Pulse & Sand Attack.**

* * *

**Gwen's pokemon **

**Partner: Torchic (Male) **

**Move's: Ember, Fire Spin, Peck and Focus Energy**

**Lilypup: (Male) **

**Moves: Shadow Ball, Leer, Take Down & Bite**

* * *

**Now replying to reviewers from Chapter 2**

**HPfan 7-8 **

**I do as well, and again thanks for the idea.**

**ROCuevas **

**Thank you again my friend.**

**Kuro no okami 23 (Chapter 1)**

**Thank you very much, I'm very glad that you're enjoying this story, and hope that you like this story. And the others days to come.**

**Frankieu **

**Thank you very much, and I hope that you'll like this chapter as well.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter of the story, and yes, I am aware this is long over do, but hey, life can be a bit of a challenge at times. But now, after getting some little inspiration I've now finally made this chapter. **

**Here, there will be some good battles, so be prepared for what can happen next. **

**So, I do hope that you all enjoy this chapter, and tell me what you all think.**

**Also, if I do make any mistakes, let me know and I'll fix'em.**

**Chapter 4 **

**Preping for The Santulune Gym**

* * *

After nearly two and a half days worth of traveling, catching Pokémon and a little bit of battling both Ivan and Gwen and arrived at there destination.

" Well, here we are Ivan, Santulune City. " The red head said gesturing to the place they've now arrived at.

" Cool. " Ivan commented as he looked around the area, such as the iconic Roselia shaped fountain ' I really love the European styled homes, the creators did a good job with the place. ' " So do you know where the Santulune gym is? "

" Yeah. Sure, I'll show you. " The red head replied.

" Actually, there's gonna be a slight problem with that. " A familiar voice said getting their attention to see Alexa. " Also it's nice to see you both finally arrived. "

" Hi Alexa, how's it going? " Ivan greeted.

" Fine actually. Have you caught any Pokémon yet? "

" Yeah, I caught two yesterday. " The teen replied and grew confused. " But, what did you mean by a slight problem? Is your sister here? " He asked hoping it wasn't going to be the answer he was going to hear but unfortunately it was.

" Yeah...about that. " The journalist said nervously. "Shes not. "

" What? Really? " Ivan was a bit surprised to hear about the news and also sounding bummed out. " When will she come back? "

" In about two days. "

" Dang it. " Ivan exclaimed facepalming himself. " I was actually looking forward to having a battle today. "

" Don't worry, she'll be back real soon. I'll give you an update whenever she does okay? " The journalist got a nod from the teen before she began to leave. " I'll be at the pokemon center if you both need me. "

" Okay! " Gwen replied back confirming she heard what was said and looked to Ivan. " Hey, I have an idea. And I think your gonna love it. Do you trust me? "

" I guess so. " Ivan shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

" So wait, this is supposed to be your idea for fun? " Ivan inquired as they were now both in a local clothing store.

" Well, yeah. " The red head said coming up to him carrying a small stake of clothes, which were mostly shirts with a few pants added in the mix. " You really don't wanna wear those same clothes all the time do you? "

" No not really. " Ivan said seeing the point she made. "

". Come on, " She motions him into a dressing room. " Just put whatever you like on. And I'll be the judge, no pay. " The red head said in reassurance making Ivan sigh while Ralts appeared teleporting right next to her for some odd reason.

" Eh, alright. " Ivan agreed and went inside. Then in about a few seconds later. " Well? " Ivan comes out wearing a purple splatter shirt with a set of black trousers.

Gwen shook her head. " No. " Hearing this made Ivan go back into the changing room, a few minutes later he comes out wearing a yellow hoodie with a pair of tan shorts.

" How about this? "

Gwen " Nope. " A montage begins with Ivan going back into the changing room. He's now seen wearing a white shirt with blue outlines and black pants. " Nuh-uh. " Ivan now wears a pangoro shaped hat, a purple shirt with a black and white striped undershirt with grey shorts. " Natta. " He's now wearing an aqua blue v neck t shirt and checked grey pants. " Defiantly not. " Now he's wearing a blue hoodie with orange outlines and damaged jeans.

" Okay, how about now? " Ivan asked.

" No way. " Gwen replied shaking her head and holding back a laugh.

" Oh come on! I can have my own style to you know! " The male teen retorted.

" Yeah, but I just don't see it. Try the last set of clothing I gave you. " The red head instructed making Ivan groan and head back into the changing room. A few seconds later he's seen wearing a grey plaid shirt and cuffed blue jeans. " Much more better. Really nice. Yep, that's defiantly a keeper. " Ralts appeared to agree with this by giving a thumbs up.

" So, how are you gonna pay for this? " Ivan asked now coming out with the clothes he was originally wearing.

" Don't worry I got it covered. " Gwen replied as she grabbed an assortment of clothes with a few skirts and headed for the changing room.

" What are you doing? "

" I was your judge. Now it's time for you to be my judge. Plus, I want some new clothes too. " The red head replied as she went inside.

' I should've guessed that'd happen... ' Ivan said to himself while Ralts smirked in amusement in the position his trainer had gotten himself into.

* * *

The next day Ivan and Gwen were eating breakfast with Alexa alongside all their pokemon.

" Mmm..." The male teen said as he was enjoying the stack of pancakes coated in syrup. " This is good... " ' And I didn't even know they served pancakes in this universe. I am glad though. '

" I must say Ivan... " Alexa began. " You were lucky to capture a shiny pokemon. Trainers encountering those area almost near impossible, especially just when there journey begins. Although..." She pauses and looks over to Zigzagoon who was currently eating by himself away from the other pokemon. " He seems to be a bit grouchy. "

" That's okay. I'm patient. " Ivan said. " It'll take time for him to come around. But I hope he'll at least open himself up for Ralts and Pidgey though. "

" Well, at least you stay positive. That's a good thing. " Gwen commented.

" So, what's on the agenda today? " Alexa asked.

" Um...I'm not really sure. I haven't thought about that much yet. " Ivan answered honestly. " Maybe I could just go looking around to battle other trainers? I mean it would be a good idea to keep my pokemon in top shape for our upcoming Gym battle. "

" It would. But, I also think maybe you should take the opportunity to catch some more pokemon. " Alexa suggested making Ivan hum in thought.

" That sounds like a good idea, maybe I'll do it after a few battles. So do you have any suggestion? "

" There's route 22 and route 4. " Gwen answered his question while looking over a map. " There both pretty decent spots actually. So either one should have pokemon that might interest you. But, we can just do whatever you want for today. "

" Okay. "

* * *

" Pidgey Quick Attack! " Ivan commanded with the tiny bird pokemon speeding right towards a Pansear hitting it right in the chest and knocking it out.

" Oh man, Pansear lost too!? " The trainer Ivan was battling asked in disbelief before he sighed and returned his pokemon into his pokeball. " Oh well. Hey, Ivan was it? Thanks for the battle. "

" Anytime. " Ivan replied as they did a quick handshake with his opponent now heading to the pokemon center to go and get his pokemon recovered. Meanwhile Gwen comes up giving him a small applause.

" Sweet, that's 6 wins in a row today. " Gwen said to her travel companion. " You're actually getting the hang of this really well. "

" You think so? "

" Absolutely, for a guy that has amnesia, you catch on quick. You must've been really good at battling or something. "

" Yeah...maybe... " Ivan replied feeling even more guilt for having to lie to her some more. Eventually he was going to tell her the truth, just not for a while until he earns her trust, only then will he open up to her and reveal his secret. " Anyways...Should I head to them recover? I mean, Ralts, Pidgey and Zigzagoon have had their fill of battles already. "

" Now your starting to think smart. " Gwen said nodding in approval. " Yeah, let's go. "

" Hang on Roserade! " As they were about to walk off, all the sudden they see a trainer rushing inside right by them with a knocked out Roserade in his arms.

" Bidoof, don't worry everythings gonna be alright! " Then another trainer came by only it was a female rushing into the pokemon center carrying a knocked out Ledyba in her arms.

" Whoa...What happened to them? " Ivan asked.

" I don't know. But I we should find out after getting your Pokemon healed up. " Gwen suggested as they headed inside the pokemon center.

* * *

About half an hour later and waiting in a long line, Ivan had finally gotten his pokemon recovered from the battles he did earlier today.

Nurse Joy comes up with a tray that had Ralts and his two other pokeballs containing Pidgey and Zigzagoon. " Thank you for waiting. I apologize for the wait. It's been really busy today. "

" It's no problem. Thank you. " Ivan said as retrieved his pokeballs along with Ralts teleporting to his right shoulder. " But, I got to ask, what's going on? "

" I've been curious about that too, " Gwen added. " Why are there so many trainers coming in here? "

" Apparently, there's a rumor about a really strong Pancham at route 22. " Nurse Joy explained. " Since yesterday, a lot of trainers have been coming around trying to catch it. But so far, none of them have been successful. If you are going to try catch it, be careful. "

" We will Nurse Joy. Thank you. " Ivan said before they exited out. " What do you think? "

" About what? " The red head questioned.

" The supposedly strong Pancham at route 22. Wanna check it out? "

" You serious? "

" Yeah, why not? "

" Ivan, come on. " Gwen said trying to reason with him. " Catching a shiny is one thing, but when it comes to strong wild pokemon, it's a different story all together. I just don't think you're ready for that. "

" Maybe, so. But, I won't know unless I try. " Ivan said making his travel companion sigh in defeat already knowing what they were going to do next. As they were doing this someone in the distance was watching them.

* * *

The duo had now arrived at Route 22. It was a path that was right along near the river, filled with various small patches of tall yellow flowers. " Wow, this place looks really nice. " Ivan commented as he checked out his surroundings while Ralts was on top of his head doing the same thing.

" Route 22 is pretty nice, but hey, you see that building over there? " Gwen asked pointing to a building in the distance.

" Yeah? What about it? "

" That leads to Victory Road. But you can't go in until you collect eight Gym Badges. "

" No kidding. Cool. But can we get back to what we were doing? "

" Oh, right. That Pancham everyone's talking about. " The red head said now remembering it. " But the question is, how would we know where to find it? " Gwen asked before a trainer came running up holding a bruised up machop that was knocked out. " Hang on Machop! "

" I'm thinking that way... " Ivan answered pointing into the direction of where the trainer came from. Along the way, they ran into another trainer who's pokemon was knocked out and they pointed out the exact place where they would find Pancham.

The area they were now at appeared to be a place full of large rocks with a few flowers nearby alongside a small stretch of water.

" Well, this is where they were at. But where is it? " Gwen asked.

" I gotta feeling it already knows were here. " Ivan commented.

" Pancham! " They both looked over to see a small pokemon resembling a panda sitting on a rock eating an oran berry.

" Yep, I think that's it. " Gwen said the obvious getting a look from Ivan.

" Good hunch Gwen... " He said getting a pout from the red head before Pancham gave off a cry getting their attention as they watched the small fighting type jump off the rock and looked ready to battle. It first eyes over to Gwen and made a motion telling her to come on.

" Huh, it wants to battle you first Gwen. " Ivan said understanding what it wanted and looked over to her. " So? Are you gonna accept? "

" Sure, why not? " The redhead replied as she brought out one of her Pokeballs.

" Lilipup! Let's go! " The puppy pokemon appeared barking away ready to go signaling the start of the battle.

Pancham made the first move and put it's paws together firing off a strange beam of black and purplish energy.

" That's Dark Pulse! Intercept it with Shadow Ball! " Gwen commanded with the puppy pokemon firing off the ghost type attack intercepting the dark type move.

" Now use Take Down! " Lilypup coated himself with energy and charged at Pancham who simply crossed its arms letting the normal type move make contact causing the fighting type to skid back in the dirt a few feet and smirked upon as it stopped.

" Why did it take Take Down head on!? " Ivan was clearly confused by why the fighting type did that instead of dodging or intercepting it with another move. Then it hit him. " Wait, is testing Lilypups power? Gwen be careful! "

" I know. Lilypup Take Down again! " The normal type charged once again and then Pancham charged as well giving off a white aura stopping Lilypup and threw him into the air.

" It knows Strength too!? " Gwen was defiantly surprised by this Pokemons display of power but regained her composure. " Quick Liliypup Shadow Ball! " As the puppy pokemon fired off the ghost type move Pancham cracked it's knuckles.

It then gave off a battle cry and slammed it's right fist onto the ground causing glowing spiked rocks to shoot out of the ground right towards the normal type until a spike hit him right in the stomach sending him into the air and crashing to the ground showing he was out. " No! Lilypup! "

" Whoa! That Pancham knows Stone Edge to?! They weren't kidding when they said it was strong! " Ivan said in shock as the Pancham motioned another bring it on motion towards Ivan.

" Looks like Pancham wants to battle me next. " Ivan said as he stepped forward. " The rumor about it being strong wasn't a bluff, but I didn't expect it to be like this. But lets give it our best shot, right Ralts? " The feeling pokemon nodded as he teleported off of Ivan's shoulder showing he was ready to battle.

" Ivan, be careful! " Gwen said to him as she tended to Lilypup using a super potion. " It knows how to battle real well! "

" I noticed. " Ivan replied back keeping his focus on Pancham. " But I think I come up with a way to beat it. First let's use Charge Beam! " Ralt's fired off a beam of electricity and instead of dodging the fighting type crossed its arms taking the hit head on.

" Huh? It took that hit head on just like it's battle with Lilypup! " Gwen said in surprise watching from the sidelines. Afterwards the playful pokemon gave off a smirk even wider then when it fought Lilypup and motioned Ralts to come at him and give all he got. " I've heard of pokemon using themselves to test their opponents power, but I never thought I'd see one like this... " The red head commented and pulled out a small hand book. " Huh, this actually makes great research material. "

" So you like to battle huh? " Ivan asked. " If that's what you want, then you got one. Go Ralts use Psyshock! " The feeling pokemon fired off multiple orbs of energy firing them both at Pancham who easily dodged a few of them and blasted the last one heading towards it with a dark pulse exploding on impact. It then gave off a white aura and slammed it's hands into the ground taking out a large chunk of rock and threw it at Ralts.

" Quick, Teleport! " Ralts teleported avoiding the attack while the boulder smashed into a million pieces. As for Pancham it got ready to fire off another Dark Pulse and did just as Ralts appeared. " Intercept it with Charge Beam! "

Pancham smirked and gave off a battle cry before slamming it's right fist onto the ground causing multiple bright blue spiked rocks to shoot out of the ground rushing towards Ralts. " Teleport again! " Ivan commanded and it did so. Seeing this Pancham merely smirked as it slammed both of it's fists onto the ground making more spiked rocks shot out of the ground and hit the small psychic fairy type as it appeared in the air making Ivan gasp upon seeing his partner land on the ground.

" Ralts, no! " The psychic fairy type grunted in pain as he got back up. " Are you okay? " The small psychic fairy type nodded it's head and looked over to Pancham who looked surprised to see it's opponent still standing but soon returned to grinning and fired off another Dark Pulse.

" Intercept it with Charge Beam! " Ralts fired off the electric type move that collided with the dark type exploding on impact.

" Now Teleport and use Charge Beam again and aim at the ground! " Ralts seized the opportunity and teleported into the air and aimed the electric type move onto the ground causing a lot of dirt to block Pancham's vison. " Psyshock let's go! " Once again Ralts fired off more orbs of energy each one hitting Pancham head on causing it to roll out of the dirt cloud.

" Okay! " Ivan got ready seizing the chance quickly grabbing a pokeball and expanding it. " Go Pokeball! " Ivan threw the device hitting Pancham opening it up and absorbed the fighting type inside. As it fell to the ground it began to shake a few times with Ivan hoping he was successful. However, the ball reopened releasing Pancham with the device going back to Ivan witch he got back.

As it did reappear Pancham still bore it's smirk and motioned them to bring it on.

" Still got some left in ya? " Ivan asked getting a smirk of his own very much liking Pancham's personality and from the looks of things the fighting type was having a blast in their battle. Pancham then slammed both of it's arms onto the ground causing a wave of tall rocks to go right towards Ralts.

" You know what, Pancham, you just gave me a great idea. " Ivan said confusing the fighting type. " Intecept that attack with Pyshock! " Ralts once again fired off multiple orbs made out of energy hitting the incoming rocks and causing them to explode. " Now use Confusion on the shards of rocks and let him have it! " Ralts eyes glowed purple for a moment before the multiple pieces of rock from the stone edge were under his control. Once they were, Ralts made a motion with his hand and sent them right at Pancham inflicting quite a bit of damge to the fighting type sending it back a few feet.

" Let's try this again! Go Pokeball! " Ivan threw the device hitting the playful pokemon and sucking it back inside. Then the capturing process began with the ball shaking a few times while blinking. Ivan stared at the pokeball with a serious expression along with Ralts and then there received their answer. The pokeball had stopped moving and it flashed meaning the capture was a success.

" Alright! Yeah! " The teen cheered as he ran over to the pokeball " Pancham's now a member of the team! " Ivan cried out while Ralts gave a thumbs up in approval while Gwen ran right over to him.

" Great going Ivan! You actually caught it! " The red head gave him a high five and soon he let his newly captured pokemon out.

" Cham? "

" Hello Pancham. " Ivan began the greeting. " My name is Ivan, and starting right now, I'm gonna be your trainer. But I got to ask, did you enjoy that battle? " The fighting type replied with a nod still grinning away. " Well, I'll tell you what, as I'm traveling, you'll be able to battle all sorts of different strong Pokémon. Would you like that? "

" Pancham! " The playful pokemon cried out and held out it's right knuckle as if it was it's way of telling Ivan it was a deal that he gladly returned.

" By the way, are you a boy or a girl? If your a boy raise your left and if you a girl raise your right. " Pancham raised it's left confirming it was a boy. " Thank you for telling me. Now I won't be so confused. "

" Didn't you do that when you first met Ralts? " Gwen asked.

" Yeah, I did the same thing with Pidgey and Zizagoon. Because well, I just to like to know since, I can't tell them apart.

" Hmph. Great, looks like that plans been ruined. " A voice said getting their attention.

The voice came from another teenager around the same age as Ivan. He had medium length white hair with a few long bangs tied in green straps going along the sides of his face right over his solid green eyes. His choice of clothing consisted of a dark red high collar jacket with white and blue patterns on the sleeve's and shoulders. Underneath was a black shirt, the rest of his clothing consisted of dark brown pants with a strap full of shrunken pokeballs attached around like a belt, and a pair of black and red boots.

" Huh? " Ivan did not recognize this guy one bit from the anime or video games. " Who are you? "

" The names Eric,and you caught my target. " The trainer replied in an annoyed manner.

" Target? Are talking about Pancham? " Ivan asked in confusion and got up in front of him. " If you want him then, to late. He's with me. "

" Why would I bother when a pokemon has already been captured? " Eric retorted. " Its always annoying whenever some one catches a pokemon you set your eyes on. But, I watched the way how you battled with that Ralts, not to bad. Now I want a go at it. "

" What? " Ivan didn't expect things to heat up so quickly before Eric reaches into his pocket and throws Ralts a sitrus berry and threw one to Pancham.

" I'm saying, I challenge you to a battle. Do you accept? " Eric asked with Ivan nodding his head.

" Yeah. I accept. But first, let my Pokémon rest for a bit. Is that fine with you? "

" Whatever. Just as long as you battle. " Eric said as he took a seat on the ground waiting for his battle.

* * *

After a little bit of healing thanks to Gwen's assistance they had all found a nice spot in the clearing right next to a river over to the right.

" This will be a four on four battle. Agreed? "

" Agreed! " Ivan replied back as Eric brought out his first pokeball, pressing the button and expanded it.

" Beedrill lets go! " He threw it up into the air releasing a bug type that resembled a large bee with two stingers for hands and another on it's lower area.

" A Beedrill huh? Alright, Pidgey your up! " Ivan called out releasing the tiny bird pokemon that appeared showing she was ready to fight.

" Both trainers ready? Battle begin! " Gwen said giving off the signal for both trainers to start.

**Ivan: Pokemon, Pidgey +3 Eric: Pokemon, Beedrill+3**

" Okay, Pidgey use Quick Attack! " Ivan made the first move with the small normal flying type speeding right towards the bug type.

" Beedrill, Double Team! " The bug type buzzed before it's body glowed followed by a whole bunch of copies taking pidgey by surprise.

" Pidgey stay calm and try to find the real one! " Ivan instructed with the bird chirping away and zigzagged through all of the copies.

" Fury Attack! " Eric called out with Beedrill now speeding towards Pidgey with it's twin stingers ready to attack.

" Don't let them hit you! " Ivan called with Pidgey doing it's best to dodge the barrage of attacks. " Now use, Steel Wing! " Pidgey then went on the offense as both of it's wings glowed knocking away a stinger and landed a hit on the bug type making it fly back a few feet before stopping.

" Okay, let's try Gust! " With a flap of it's wings Pidgey created a small twister that headed straight towards Beedrill.

" Two can play at that game! Sludge Bomb! " Eric called out making Beedrills lower stinger glow bright purple and fired off the attack colliding with that broke right through it and hit Pidgey inflicting some damage.

" Pidgey! Are you okay!? " Ivan called out and got a chirp in response but showed that last attack did a number on her. ' Pidgey's already taken a lot of damage, I gotta end this one quick. So what should I...Aha! That's it! '

" Sludge Bomb again! " Eric called out giving a command with Beedrill firing off another attack from it's stinger.

" Pidgey dodge it! " The tiny bird quickly evaded the attack that hit the ground making a lot of dust. " Make some cover! Use Sand Attack! " With a rapid flap of it's wings stirring up a lot of dirt creating some cover.

" Beedrill! Sludge Bomb! Rapid fire! " The bug type began to fire off multiple sludge bombs in fast paste in an attempt to try and hit the tiny bird pokemon but it was having no luck at all.

" Now, Quick Attack! " Pidgey quickly shot out of her cover going right towards Beedrill.

" Stop it with Fury Attack! " Eric called out.

" Fly up! " Ivan instructed as Bedrill stabbed a single stinger forward but Pidgey used the speed it gained and went right up into the air taking it and its trainer by surprise.

" What!? "

" Use Gust! " Taking the opportunity the small bird flapped its wings once again creating a small twister that hit Beedrill head on sending it to the ground knocking it out.

" Beedrill is unable to battle! Pidgey's the winner! " Gwen announced with the small bird chirping in victory and flew onto Ivan's left shoulder.

**Eric: Pokemon 4-3**

As for Eric he looked very disappointed with his pokemon. Yet for some reason, he didn't seemed faze by it's lost and huffed as he brought out its pokeball. " Hmph. Return Beedrill. " Eric said aiming it's pokeball firing a beam and returned the bug type to it's pokeball before brining out another. " Here's the next one. Scraggy, take position! "

' Scraggy? Why would he bring that out? It's at a type disadvantage. Sure I could use Pidgey some more, but she's a little tired from the first fight. I better switch her out. '

" Are you gonna just stand there? Or are you going to battle? " Eric asked showing he was growing impatient and wanted their battle to continue.

" Sorry, Pidgey return! " Ivan returned the flying type back into her ball and brought out another. ", Pancham your up! " The playful pokemon appeared looking over to Ivan. " Alright, Pancham, I know you just met me not to recently, but give it your all in our first battle together. Okay? "

" Cham! " The small fighting type replied back and stared back at Scraggy ready to fight.

" Time to see just how strong this Pancham supposedly is... " Eric said in a challenging manner.

" Your about to find out! Pancham use Karate Chop! " The panda charged forward with it's fist ready to attack.

" Headbutt! " As Pancham got closer to Scraggy it jumped to the side and then jumped right at it's fellow fighting type making it skid right back to his trainer. " Now use Focus Blast! "

" Intercept it Dark Pulse! " Both pokemon put reeled there arms back and fired off their special attacks. From Scraggy a yellow orb radiating energy while Pancham fired of the dark type move colliding with one another creating an explosion.

" Focus Blast again! " Scraggy got ready for another attack.

" Dodge it and use Strength! " The fighting type gained a white aura and reached into the ground pulling out a large rock .

" Now, use Swagger! " Eric called out with Scraggy crossing it's arms looking right at Pancham in an intimidating manner gaining a red aura. As this happened Pancham's eyes glowed bright red and all the sudden it slammed itself with the boulder it had taking Ivan by surprise.

' Oh crap! Not Swagger! Now Panchams confused! ' " Come on Pancham snap out of it! " The teen said trying to cry out to his fighting type but it wouldn't listen to him.

" End this with Brick Break! " With a battle cry scraggy leapt forward with it's right fist glowing and a solid hit right on Pancham stirring up a lot of dust.

" Pancham No! " Ivan cried out as the dust revealed to show playful pokemon knocked out unconscious.

" Pancham is unable to battle! Scraggy's the winner! " Gwen declared as Ralts teleported over to his new friend and brought him over to Ivan eyes not glowing red meaning the confusion worn off.

**Ivan: Pokémon 4-3**

" Pancham are you okay? " Ivan asked showing his concern to the fighting type who looked ashamed for loosing their first battle together. " It's alright. There's always next time. Just take good rest. " The teen returned pancham to his pokeball.

" I guess that was really a waste then. " Eric commented. " No wonder you caught it, the rumors were just complaints from those other trainers who couldn't catch it. "

" Shut up! Pancham did his best out there. I don't need you lecturing me. " Ivan retorted as he selected his next pokemon revealing to be Pidgey. " Okay Pidgey time to get a little payback for Pancham. You up to it? " The small flying type chirped showing she was ready despite still recovering from it's last battle with Beedrill.

" Okay, Pidgey use Steel Wing! " The flying type sped right towards Scraggy with both of it's wings glowing.

" Catch it! " Eric called out with the fighting type holding out its hands and stopped it in it's tracks. " Now Brick Break! "

" Don't think so! Sand Attack! " As Scraggy prepared for it's attacked Pidgey rapidly flapped it's wings stirring up some sand with some of it getting in it's eyes. " Gust! " Seizing the opportunity the flying type flapped it's wings once again and scored a super effective hit on Scraggy who skidded back to Eric.

" What are you doing!? Get it together Scraggy! " Eric called out as the small fighting type was still trying to get the sand out of it's eyes.

" Now use Quick Attack! " Not giving Scraggy enough time to react Pidgey darted forward hitting Scraggy right in the middle of the chest causing it hit right into a tree and was knocked out.

" Scraggy is unable to battle! Pidgey's the winner! " Gwen declared.

**Eric: Pokémon 3-2 **

" Return Scraggy! " Eric called out firing the beam and returning the fighting type back into it's pokeball. " Were going to have more training with you later. " He said to it and looked back to Ivan taking out another pokeball. " Don't even think for a second that this is over, because now it's only gonna get harder for you! Quiladen, take position! " Much to Ivans surprise the evolved form of Kalos grass type starter pokemon appeared looking ready for battle giving off a battle cry.

" Quiladen! "

' I didn't expect this... ' Ivan said to himself.

' If he has a Quiladen, then maybe he's been to the Professor? Just who is this guy? ' Gwen asked herself.

" Since your just standing there, we'll make the first move. Use Leech Seed! " The grass type spat out multiple seeds onto the ground and immediately multiple vines shot up and trapped Pidgey in place sapping away her energy.

" Now Roll Out! " The evolved grass type rolled into ball and sped right towards the trapped flying type.

" Quick get out of there Pidgey! Use Steel Wing! " With the steel type move Pidgey got out of the vines and went into the air narrowly avoiding the incoming attack.

" Pin Missle! " Quiladen stopped rolling and spikes on its body glowed bright green before they fired off going right towards the flying type.

" Dodge it Pidgey! " Ivan called out with the flying type doing so.

" Pin Missile again! And don't let it get away! " Eric ordered. Once again the spikes on the grass type glowed bright green before firing off more energy attacks.

" Pidgey look out! " Ivan warned but it was to late, Pin Missle had made it's mark hitting Pidgey making her land on the ground with a thud.

" Pidgey is unable to battle! Quiladen's the winner! " Gwen announced.

**Ivan Pokémon: 3-2**

" Good work Pidgey, take a good rest. " Ivan returned the flying type back into its pokeball and swapped it out for another. " Go, Zigzagoon! " The normal type appeared looking very uninterested in the battle.

" A shiny? Didn't expect someone like you to have one. " Eric commented. " Let's see if it puts up a better fight. "

" You're about to find out! " Ivan retorted. " Zigzagoon use Water Pulse! " The normal type fired off a orb made out of water.

" Use Roll Out! " Quiladen rolled into a ball once again and sped right towards Zigzagoon going through the attack.

" Now Dig! " Ivan commanded with Zigzagoon now going underground making Quiladen pause and look around for it's opponent who soon bursted out of the ground landing a solid hit on the evolved grass type.

" Use Needle Arm! "

" Go back underground! "

" Now Sand Attack! " From a random spot a lot of dirt was shot right at Quiladen hitting it right in the face obscuring it's vison. " Nice work! Okay, let's follow it up with a Headbutt! " The tiny racoon popped out of the ground hitting Quiladen sending it rolling back over to Eric much to his annoyance.

" Alright, Zigzagoon use Water Pulse! "

" Pin Missile! " As Zigzagoon fired off another orb of water Quiladen's spikes glowed once again firing off more energy blasts with two intercepting the water type move exploding away. As for the other two they made their way to Zigzagoon.

" Underground you go! " Ivan commanded with Zigzagoon doing just that.

" No you don't! " Eric cried out. " Use Pin Missle again and aim it in the hole! " Quiladen fired off more energy blasts, only they darted straight into the hole where Zigazgoon had dug and before long the normal type came flying into the air shrieking out in pain.

" End this with Roll Out! " Quiladen sped towards the falling normal type.

" Zigzagoon quick! Water Pulse! Close range! " Ivan gave out a command with the normal type gathering energy in its mouth as it was falling and fired just as Quiladen hitted him causing the a powerul surge making the winds pick up and everyone covering their eyes. Once it cleared both Zigzagoon and Quiladen were both revealed to be knocked out.

" Both, Zigzagoon and Quiladen are unable to battle " Gwen said declaring that round as a draw.

**Ivan Pokémon:2-1**

**Eric: Pokémon: 2-1**

" Didn't expect that. Zigzagoon return. " Ivan called out returning the tiny racoon back into his pokeball. " You did great, thanks so much. "

" Hmph. Not to bad, for taking down Quiladen. " Eric said as he returned the grass type into its pokeball.

" Well, were both on our last pokemon. So no holding back. " Ivan said as Ralts teleported to the field showing he was ready to throw down.

" I never intended to. " Eric said as he brought out a fourth pokeball containing the last pokemon he'd be able to use. " Go, Duskull! "

" A Duskull? Cool. " Ivan commented. " Is it your partner? "

" If you wanna think that way, then fine. " Eric retorted.

" Geez, I was trying to offend you or anything. Sorry. " Ivan apologized.

"Enough of this. " Eric said in a serious tone. " Let's see if you can take on my strongest. Night Shade! " From Duskulls eye it fired off a beam of dark energy right.

" Teleport! " Ralts disappeared making the ghost type move miss it's mark as he reappeared again. " Use Charge Beam! "

" Night Shade! " Eric commanded as the ghost type fired off a beam of cold energy colliding with electric type attack exploding on impact. " Now, Future Sight! " a light blue ball of energy with light blue sparks of electricity surrounding it appears above them. Light blue lightning bolts then fire from the ball into the sky and disappeared into a small portal.

' Uh-oh...I better wrap this up before Ralt's gets hit by that move...and fast...' Ivan said to himself as Eric made another command.

" Astonish! " A black ghost face resembling it's skull goes forward covered in a red aura right towards Ralts.

" Teleport! " Ralts teleports avoiding the attack and reappears in the air above Duskull. " Psyshock! "

" To slow! " Eric commented. " Shadow Sneak! " Duskulls shadow grew larger and then extended all the way up into the air Ralts just as he was gonna use the move. The shadow then attack him from behind landing a clean hit.

" Astonish! " Another ghost face goes forward hitting Ralts this time inflicting more damage to the psychic fairy type.

" Hang on Ralts! " Ivan called out to his partner. " Charge Beam! "

" Night Shade! " Both moves created an explosion upon impact with one another stirring up some dust discouraging Ivan a bit. ' I gotta figure this out...Wait a minute! ' An idea dawned over the teen as Eric called out another move. " Night Shade, once more! "

" Teleport! " Ralts teleported once again avoiding the attack and reappeared.

" I don't think so! Shadow Sneak! " Duskskulls shadow once again extended out and got right behind Ralts as he reappeared again. " Gotcha! " Eric smirked.

" Nope! I got you! " Ivan returned taking Eric by surprise. "Mimic! "

" What?! Ralts knows Mimic?! " Eric asked in shock as Ralts shadow appeared behind him and countered the shadow that was attacking sending Duskull into the air. " Duskull! " Eric cried out.

" Finish it with Psyshock! " Ralt's then fired off multiple orbs made out of energy that hit the ghost type landing a super effective attack making it cry out in pain.

As the move hit Duskull the ball of energy it had created earlier appeared above Ralts coming from a portal hitting him and exploded on impact taking Ivan by surprise. Moments later, Duskskull landed back on the ground knocked out as was Ralts who'd taken the hit from Future Sight.

" Whoa...Oh wait. " Gwen snapped out of it and made the call. " Both Duskull and Ralts are unable to battle! There fore the battle is declared a draw! "

**End result: Tie!**

" Hmph. A tie is a tie. Duskull, return. " Eric said before returning Duskull to it's pokeball. " At least it's better then losing. The next time we meet will be different. " Eric then walked off.

" Yeah sure! " Ivan retorted back. " We'll see! " As Eric was leaving their point of view Ivan ran over to Ralts and held him in his arms. " You okay? " He got a reply back in response. " That was a great battle Ralts, and we almost won. So great work out there. "

" That was a really good battle and all Ivan, But get Ralts and the others to the pokemon center. " Gwen suggested.

" Right. " Ivan nodded and they began to make their way back. As they did Ivan was in thought. '...Who was that guy? I never seen him in either the anime or video games, it's almost as if he never existed until now...the same with Gwen... ' He said while briefly glancing at the red head. ' Why is it all happening like this? Could it have been caused by me entering into this world? No, I can't be...But could it? '

" Ivan? " Gwen's voice snapped Ivan out of his line of thought. " Are you okay? "

" Yeah, I'm fine. "

" You sure? "

" Hmmm. "

" Well, I can't wait to tell the Professor about the battle you had today. Not to mention, you already made yourself a rival in the process. "

" You think so? "

" Oh yeah. " Gwen confirmed. " I got a feeling we'll be seeing him again. "

" Well just as long as it's tomorrow. Because that'd be just weird. " Ivan commented making Gwen chuckle.

" Whatever you say Ivan... "

Ivan has not only acquired a new pokemon, but also a rival, Eric. Neither trainer had won the battle, but in all actuality, it was just the beginning of a rivalry that would push them both over their limits, to see who is the stronger trainer.

Now, that battle is over, and Ivan's first gym battle awaits him.

* * *

**To be continued **

**Ivan's pokemon **

**Partner: Ralts (Male) **

**Move's: Teleport, Psyshock, Charge Beam and Mimic**

**Newest recruit, Pidgey (Female) **

**Move's: Gust, Quick Attack, Sand Attack, and Steel Wing.**

**Zigagoon *Shiny* (Male)**

**Move's: Dig, Headbutt, Water Pulse & Sand Attack.**

**Newest Recruit: Pancham (Male)**

**Move's: Strength, Dark Pulse, Stone Edge and Karate Chop**

* * *

**Gwen's pokemon **

**Partner: Torchic (Male) **

**Move's: Unknown **

**Lilypup: (Male) **

**Moves: Shadow Ball, Leer, Take Down & Bite**

* * *

**Rival appeared!**

** Eric.**

* * *

**Now replying to reviewers **

**frankieu**

**Thank you very much, I'm happy to know that you're enjoying the story so far, and hope you liked this one as well.**

**ROCuevas **

**As usual, thank you friend.**


	5. Chapter 5 First Gym Leader: Viola!

**Now heres the next chapter for Pokemon Trainer from Beyond, in this chapter, the big day is now approaching! And you all know exactly what I'm talking about. **

**That's right, first gym battle, because let's face it, everyone who's played these games know how important Gym Battles are, its your beginning starting from the bottom and slowly but surely, make it to the top. That's the basic rule for every beginning trainer to follow, so now, one of the first of many big moments has arrived. **

**So, I do hope that you all enjoy this chapter, and the battle that will be taking place in it. Let me know if I made a mistake or two, so I can fix it and tell me what you think. **

**Okay, that's enough talk, lets continue on with this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**First Gym Leader: Viola!**

Jut yesterday, while Ivan was preparing for his upcoming battle with Viola, the Santulune City Gym Leader. As he was doing this, something else sparked his attention. Trainers were being defeated by a powerful Pancham at route 22 and by curiosity and interest, he and Gwen headed out to experience it for themselves.

They did find Pancham, and it challenged them both to a battle, going up against gwen and her Lilypup, but lost. Ivan was the next to battle, though it was a brief struggle, he and Ralts managed to overcome Pancham and capture it, adding a new addition to the team.

But afterwards, a trainer by the name of Eric, had appeared challenging Ivan to a battle. Ultimately, the battle went on for quite a while and it unexpectedly resulted in a draw. This earned Ivan a rival, who swore the next time they battled, it would be a different outcome.

Once that battle was done, Ivan had his pokemon recover and relax for the rest of the day. The next morning, after having some breakfast, Ivan decided to continue his training, only it was mostly focused on the ones he choose for their battle Ralts and Pidgey.

He knew that this world was nothing like the game itself, this meant, that Viola's pokemon were going to be a lot stronger at a level that most beginning trainers wouldn't expect. But, he didn't have any doubts, he was confidant that he and his team would prevail. It wasn't going to be easy either, but in a battle, as a trainer especially like this, a trainer must always be willing to adapt, and think outside the box.

And what better way to get prepared for battling after some training? Well, that was pretty simple and easy, more training, just as long as you don't over work your pokemon to much.

Ivan was now seen in the position where the reffree would be, closely monitoring the pokemon who were on the field. As of now, it was Pancham and Pidgey.

" Pancham Stone Edge! " The fighting type slammed his right fist into the ground causing multiple tall sharp rocks to sprout out going towards Pidgey. " Alright, Pidgey, dodge it! " The small flying took to the air and swiftly dodged the incoming rocks using it's small size to it's advantage narrowly getting hit by a rock in the process. Their trainer hummed as he watched.

" Okay, that's pretty good, but how we can increase Pidgey's dodging speed? " Ivan asked himself thinking it over. " Maybe we could use that. Pancham, Pidgey were gonna do it again okay? " He got a reply back from both Pokémon. " Now, from the top! Pancham Stone Edge! "

" Next, Pidgey use Quick Attack to dodge! "

" Perfect! Right there! That's what were looking for! " The teen said in approval giving them a round of applause. " Alright, Pidgey and Pancham, you both take a break okay? "

" Next up, is Ralts and Zigzagoon. " Ralts instantly teleported to the battle field getting in position while Zigzagoon looked very uninterested. " Come on Zigzagoon, please? " Ivan asked and the normal type seemed to sigh and walked over to his side of the battle field. ' I guess he likes being asked politely or something? ' Ivan said to himself but regained his focus.

" Okay, Ralts, were gonna build up your reaction time for dodging okay? We can't always rely on teleport so much cause we might not always have it, so we better try and get used to dodging physically. "Ralts nodded showing he understood his trainers training method. " Zigzagoon, I want you to use Water Pulse to help him out okay? " He got a yawn of boredom back from the tiny racoon giving him an answer.

" Alright, let's start. Zigzagoon, Water Pulse! " The shiny normal type fired off the water type move. " Now Ralts dodge it. " The feeling pokemon easily dodged the orb with ease. " Good so far, kay Zigzagoon, fire off some more Water Pulses and Ralts get ready to dodge them! " And so Zigzagoon did as he was told much to it's annoyance and fired off some more orbs made out of water while Ralts was easily dodging every single on.

" That's it guys! Keep it up! " Ivan encouraged as the two pokemon continued this routine for about three to five minutes until Ivan called. " That's enough! " They both stopped what they were doing and looked over to thier trainer. " Let's take a break. "

As he said this a round of applause was heard making him turn around to see Gwen walking up to him. " Wow...So this what you've been doing all morning? "

" Yeah, since I battled Eric yesterday, I figured a little training wouldn't hurt. " Ivan said. " So what are you doing up so early? "

" Well, I kind of got a little bored, and...Oh, who am I kidding, your training woke me up. " The red head admitted making Ivan chuckle nervously.

" Hehe, sorry. I just in my own little world. " Ralts suddenly teleported on his right shoulder. " But, it's all going to worthy cause. "

" Hope it does, because that'd be just a waist if it you don't win. " Gwen commented.

" Nah, we'll be fine. Won't we? " Ivan asked gaining a smirk from Ralts who crossed his arms in amusement. As this happened, he heard something getting their attention.

" Huh? " They turn to see someone had taken their picture. It was a woman with green eyes and blonde hair that had two curls in the front. She was wearing a white blouse, green pants with white cuffs, brown boots with green laces and a green sweatband on her left hand.

" Thanks so much for the great pics, you and your Pokémon really do get along with one another. " The lady said, and Ivan knew who this was automatically, the first gym leader of Kalos, Viola, and was also a famous photographer.

" Pics? Wait, were you watching us? " Ivan asked.

" Yeah...I was...sorry...I'll give you some copies as an apology. " The gym leader said as Alexa came up right next to her. " So, is this him Alexa? The kid who's got amnesia? "

" Hmmm. That's right, he's the one I've been telling you about. " The journalist confirmed. " Ivan, Gwen, meet my sister and the Santulune City Gym Leader, Viola. "

" Nice to meet you. " Ivan greeted. " Also, since your here now, does that mean you just get back or something?

" Yeah, I did. So, are you looking forward to battling me? "

" Of course. " Ivan responded.

" Good to hear. Do you wanna battle now? " She asked making the teen think long and hard on that offer before giving an answer.

" No, I can wait tomorrow. " Ivan replied giving her an answer. " I'd really like to finishing some training before then. "

" Getting prepared before the big event. I like that. " Viola commented. " Now I'm really looking forward to our battle. So I'll see you tomorrow then? "

" Defiantly. " Ivan replied as she headed off back to the Gym along with Alexa. Meanwhile Gwen went up to him.

" You sure you don't want to battle her now? " The red head asked in a bit of confusion. " You've been waiting for like two days now. "

" I am. But like I said, there's still some training that needs to be done. "

" Well, that's good and all, but I think you should all take a break and eat something. " The red head suggested and immediately his pokemon perked up upon hearing what she said.

" Yeah, good point. " He turns to his pokemon. " Okay. Come on, everyone, let's go grab something to eat. "

* * *

Later on through the day, hours had passed by, and through out the rest of it, Ivan kept his word about training his Pokémon. Building up their reaction times, and dodging speeds, while occasionally practicing offensive and defensive tatics. Of course, through out the day itself, Ivan and his team took as many breaks as they needed too, and ran them by Nurse Joy before continuing their training.

Pidgey is now seen flying through the air dodging some incoming Psyshock orbs fired off by none other then Ralts, who proceeded to dodge the flying type's attack. " Keep it up you too! Just like that! " Ivan encouraged while Pancham was providing support for his friends by cheering them on while Zigzagoon was fast asleep.

After a few more times, Ivan called out to them. " Okay, that's enough! " Both pokemon stopped what they were doing. " Now, everyone gather around. " They all went up to their trainer who sat down on a bench while they all looked up to their trainer.

" First of all, I like to say great work today, we've made a lot of progress which was exactly what we were aiming for. " Ivan began. " This will help us, I just know it. Tomorrow is the big day, our very first gym battle. " He said letting those words sink in. " I'm gonna be honest with you guys, this won't be easy at all. That's why I'm counting on all of you. Even if I don't use some of you in the gym battle, your support will be good enough. "

He gets a nod back from Pancham while Zigzagoon yawned wanting to go back to bed. He looks to Ralts and Pidgey, the very pokemon he would use in their battle. " Ralts, and Pidgey, I'm counting on the both of you. " He then stands up. " But to be honest, I say to heck with doing your best... " Ivan exclaimed with a smirk. " Let's just win that badge! "

" Ralts! " " Pidgey! " " Pancham! " They all cheered minus Zigzagoon who showed plenty of signs that he didn't care and raised a paw instead. " ... "

* * *

The next morning Ivan and Gwen had arrived to Santulnue Gym, and just like in the game how Ivan remembered, it was photo gallery, showing all the pictures of bug type pokemon Viola herself had taken. As for the battlefield, it had a forest type setting, that very much suited a bug type trainer like Viola.

Ivan was now on his spot on the battlefield while Gwen and Alexa were on the sidelines to watch along with Pancham and Zigzagoon. The referee then did her job.

" The battle between Ivan Gates the challenger and Viola the Santulune Gym leader is about to begin! Each side has the use of two Pokemn. The battle will be over when either trainers pokemon are unable to continue. Only the challenger may subtitue pokemon. " She said explaining the rules.

" Just two, alright. " Ivan said showing he was fine with those conditions.

" So, Ivan, from what my sister's been telling me, you've been doing some training while waiting for me? " Viola asked.

" Oh yeah, and we didn't come here to lose. Were here to win. " Ivan replied. " So you better get ready, because that badge is mine. "

" Good attitude to have. But your gonna have to earn it! My lens are always focused on Victory, no what! " Viola said holding out a pokeball. " Surskit, go! " From a flash emerged a small round blue bug with four skinny legs and a yellow cap with a single antenna.

" Okay, so Surskit is first. Ready Ralts? " Ivan asked his partner who simply teleported to the battlefield giving the teen his answer making him chuckle.

" Good luck Ivan! " Gwen called out along with Pancham while Zigzagoon just sat down to watch the battle.

" Now, Battle begin! " The referee declared.

**Viola. Surskit+1 vs Ivan Ralt's+1**

So far neither side had made a move, aside from Sirskit who was simply moving from side to side while Ralts kept his gaze focused on his opponent.

" Huh? Are they waiting for Surskit to make the first move? " Gwen asked as it was just a stand still as of the moment.

" Yeah, that's exactly what they're doing. " Alexa confirmed.

Viola then put her fingers together shaping it like a square lining up the shot. " You can't the picture without pressing the shutter and you can't win a battle without attacking. Alright, Surskit go! "

" Here it comes, be careful. " Ivan warned with the pondskater pokemon approached them.

" Sticky Web! "

" Dodge now! " Ivan commanded and with ease Ralts did just that avoiding the incoming globs that Surskit fired taking Viola by surprise.

" Wow! Ralts isnt even using Teleport, their training has really paid off. " Gwen noted.

" Not to bad. " Viola commented. " Surskit, use Signal Beam! " From it's antenna the bug water type fired off a multicolored energy blast.

" Teleport! " Ralts teleported avoiding the attack and reappeared again. " Follow it up with Charge Beam! "

" Surskit, Protect! " As Ralts fired off the electric type move Surskit generated a energy barrier blocking the attack.

" Psyshock! " Ralt's created multiple energy orbs and threw them at Surskit.

" Quick dodge it! " Viola commanded with the pondskater pokemon managing to dodge a few orbs, but was hit by the last one inflicting some damage.

" This is where it begins. " Viola said. " Use Ice Beam on the battle field! " Surskit then fired off a cold energy beam from it's antenna splitting apart into the air hitting the battle field. Yet despite this, Ivan and Ralts kept calm as the whole entire battle field was now frozen solid.

As a result of this, Ralts was having a hard time keeping it's footing and slipped.

" What do you think Ivan? Pretty neat huh? " Viola asked. " This ice battlefield is my studio, I'm the photographer and I call the shots! Go Surskit start skating! " The bug water type skated over to Ralts circling around him.

" It is pretty cool, but I don't think so." Ivan replied confusing her. " Ralts, teleport into the air! " Ralts followed his command and did just that. " Now Psyshock! Even the playing field! " Ralts created four energy orbs and shot them across the battlefield exploding on impact. As the smoke cleared, it was revealed now it was full of cracks with at least four big holes in it.

" My picture perfect ice battlefield! " Viola gasped in shock.

" Whoa, nice move, now Ralts can move a bit on the battlefield now. " Gwen commented.

" Yeah, I know, this is the first time I've seen someone counter Viola's ice battlefield strategy so quickly. " Alexa added.

" Not to bad, I didn't expect you to do that Ivan. " Viola said. " But my lens are still focused on victory. Stick Web! " Surskit then began to fire of multiple globs making Ivan smirk.

" Heh, that's give me an idea. Ralt's dodge it and use Mimic! " As Ralts avoided the sticky globs with ease Ralts returned the favor firing off it's own globs.

" Quick Surskit dodge it and use Ice Beam! " Surekit dodged the sticky globs and fired off the ice type move.

" Teleport! " Ralts teleported avoiding the attack.

" Now use Signal Beam when it appears! " Violla commanded with the small insect firing off the special attack as Ralts reappeared.

" Counter it with Charge Beam! " Ralts fired off the electric type move intercepting the bug type exploding on impact. " Next use Psyshock! "

" Surskit, Protect! " Surskit once again created an energy barrier blocking the incoming move.

" Fell for it, now, Sticky Web! " Ivan commanded with the psychic fairy type now using it's newly gained move firing off a single glob that trapped Surskit in place, with it's own move.

" Oh no, Surskit! Get out of there! " Violla cried out with the water bug type trying it's best to escape but it was useless.

" Wrap this one up Ralts with Charge Beam! "

" Surskit! No! "

" Surskit is unable to battle! Ralts is the winner! " The referee declared.

**Viola 2-1**

" Alright! Good work Ivan! " 'Pan! Pancham! " Gwen cried out for her travel companion along with Pancham while Zigzagoon was still watching not even saying a word.

" Don't celebrate just yet... " Alexa said. " She's got one more, and Ivan has to be careful with this one. "

" Here's my last Pokémon Ivan! Go Vivion! " From a flash emerged one of Kalos most iconic bug type and her strongest pokemon. Ivan watched as it flapped its wings a few times and took into the air.

" So that's her last pokemon huh. Ralts, return. " Ivan called out with his partner now teleporting onto his shoulder. " If it's a battle in the air, then you got one! Pidgey, you're up! " The tiny bird pokemon appeared looking very ready to battle.

" Okay, Pidgey use Quick Attack! " The small flying type darted over to Vivion and landed a direct hit on the bug type. " Good one Pidgey! Okay, now lets use Steel Wing! " Pidgey made a u turn and circled around with both of her wings now glowing attempting to land another hit.

" Vivion, use Psychic! " Vivions eyes glowed bright blue and then the small flying type become coated. Then without warning, Pidgey was flung all around in the air, like a ragdoll and slammed onto the ground.

" Pidgey! " Ivan called out in worry. " Come on, get back up! " Pidgey complied. " Good. Quick Attack! " Pidgey took into the air darting toward Vivion. " Now switch to Steel Wing! " Its wings glowed brigtly once again, and she landed a solid hit on Vivion taking Viola by surprise.

" He used the speed of Quick Attack and used to increase Steel Wings power. " Gwen noted looking a little impressed. " Nice move. "

" Not to bad. Alright, Vivion use Gust! " Viola commanded making the scale pokemon flap its wings creating a powerful wind.

" Then we'll return the favor! You use Gust to Pidgey! " Pidgey flapped its wings intercepting Vivions attack causing the force the blow around the area causing the onlookers to shield thier eyes and as for the one who overcame the contest of wind it was Vivion who knocked back Pidgey.

" Now use, Sleep Powder! " Siezing the chance Vivion started to emit a glittering green poweder flapping it over to Pidgey who instantly fell asleep.

" Pidgey wake up! "

" I don't think so... " Viola said. " Vivion, Solar Beam! "

" Pidgey is unable to battle! Vivion wins! "

**Ivan 2-1**

" Pidgey, return. " Ivan returned pidgey to her pokeball. " You did your best out there, thanks so much. "

" Well Ivan? We're both on our last pokemon. Let's finish this. " Viola challenged.

" Okay, Ralts, it's up to you now. Ready? " The small psychic type nodded it's head and teleported to his side of the battle field.

" Vivion, use Gust! "

" Ralts use Mimic! " Ralts eyes glowed bright blue and created his own wind countering Vivions causing an even stronger force to blow around, making the trees shake and making the onlookers cover their eyes.

As for Ralts he was having a hard time, staying on his feet until he was knocked back. " Ralts, you okay? " He got a nod back in response.

" You're Ralts is very persistant, but this battle is ending. Gust, one more time! "

" It ain't over until it is. Come on Ralts, Use Gust! " Ralts created a powerful gust of wind of his own countering Vivion's causing the onlookers to cover their vison once again. After a breif struggle Ralts gave off a battle cry and pushed through Vivions wind knocking the scale pokemon back shocking the gym leader greatly.

" Now Charge Beam! "

" Vivion, use Solarbeam! " As Ralts fired off the electirc type move Vivion fired off a powerful energy blast creating an explosion and a cloud of smoke. Then without warning the energy blast that Vivion fired hit Ralts sending him flying back.

The referee looked over to Ralts and made the call. " Ralts is unable to- " She stopped because the small psychic fairy type got back up on his feet.

" Ralts are you okay!? " Ivan got a nod back in response from the feeling pokemon who managed to hang on despite taking that last hit.

" Sleep Powder! "

" Teleport! " Ralts teleported avoiding getting hit with sleep powder and reappeared again.

" Sleep Powder again! " The scale pokemon continued it's onslaught of trying to put Ralts to sleep.

" Then we'll use Teleport again! " Ralts quickly evaded the attacking with Ivan now showing he was getting frustrated a bit and then his eyes widened in realization.

' Wait a minute...That's it! ' Ivan came up with a plan. ' But I can't its to risky... '

'** Don't worry. I trust you.** ' A voice said making Ivan look over to Ralts who was smiling shocking Ivan at first but he regained his composure.

" Sleep Powder once more, and make sure it hit! " Viola commanded.

" Ralts, use Psyshock on the battle field again! " Ralts shot four energy orbs into the air before they came back down hitting the field with the force sending the sleep powder in another direction including some shards of ice.

" Now use Confusion and send those chunks of ice right back at Vivion! " Ralts eyes glowed purple and then he pointed his arm at Vivion with the shards of ice now going right at the bug flying type.

" I don't think so! Psychic! " The bug types eyes glowed bright blue using a much stronger version of the move Ralts knew and over powered him sending the chunks back at him inflicting some damage.

" Ralt's you gotta hang on! " Ivan said encouraging his partner who was now just barely holding on, and having a hard time standing up. Yet despite the shape he was in, the feeling pokemon just wouldn't go down.

" Unbelievable... " Alexa spoke up in surprise. " Even after all that, Ralts is still hanging on. "

" Yeah, that Ralts can take a hit. He should've been knocked out by now. But yet he just won't do that. "

" I really admire your Ralts determination. But now, its time to take the last picture. Vivion use Sleep Powder! " The scale pokemon got over Ralt and began to spew out the green powder. Upon seeing this, Ivan took this chance.

" Now! " Ivan cried out all the sudden taking everyone by surprise. " Use Gust and blow it back! " Ralts once again created a powerful gust of wind sending the powder move back to where it originated from.

" Vivion! Look out! " Viola warned but it was to late, Vivion was hit by it's own sleep powder dozing off in an instant. " Oh, no! "

" Go Ralts! Psyshock! " Using the rest of his remaining power Ralts created four energy orbs and they all hit the sleeping bug and flying type creating an explosion with the scale pokemon landing on the ground.

" Vivion, no! " Viola cried out as her best pokemon was now knocked out.

" Vivion is unable to battle! Ralts wins! " The referee said. " Which means the winner of this match, is Ivan! "

**Viola. 1-0**

**Winner: Ivan.**

" We...We did it? " Ivan asked in disbelief and cried out. " Whoo-hoo! We actually pulled it off Ralts! " The said psyhic fairy type smiled and teleported on his right shoulder giving out a thumbs up that Ivan gladly returned showing he was proud of their victory.

* * *

The outside of the gym now comes into view with Ivan and all of his Pokémon out beside him along with Gwen while Alexa and Viola were in front.

" That was a really good battle Ivan. You did very well on your first gym battle and won. " Hearing this made Ivan chuckle.

" Thanks Viola. But, it was actually Ralts and Pidgey that did all the hard work for me. " The teen said as he petted Pidgey gently while nodding over to Ralts who smiled back.

" Hmmm. " She nodded in approval upon hearing that. " You defiantly have potential. " Alexa now passes her little sister a small open case. Inside was a small item resembling a brown lady bug with an antenna connecting together with small thin pieces of green jewels seen at the ends and two other smaller ones on it's back. " And now, as the Santulune City Gym Leader, I proudly present proof of your victory over me. The Insect Badge. Congradulations, you've earned it. "

' I can't believe I'm literally doing this... ' Ivan said to himself in disbelief as he reached for the badge and proudly held it up into the air. " Alright! Badge number one! Is ours! " Ralts, Pidgey and Pancham joined in while Zigzagoon simply put it's paw into the air showing he didn't care so much, but yet, he still smiled.

Ivan then grabbed his badge case and places it inside and closed it. " One down...Seven more to go. "

" Ivan... " Viola got his attention. " There are some things you can only find through a cameras viewfinder. And things you can only see things clearly by living togehter with pokemon. Keep strengthening the bonds of your pokemon and good luck. "

" I will. Thank you for the battle Viola. "

" I imagine your going for your next pokemon gym battle right? " Alexa asked.

" Thats right. "

" In that case, about the gym in Cylagge City? " The journalist suggested getting a nod of approval from Ivan.

" Sounds good. How do we get there though? "

" We just need to make our way through the next routes and there we'll arrive in Lumiose City. " Gwen anwsered. " Plus, Professor Sycamore is really looking forward to meeting you. " The red head looks over to Alexa. " Are you gonna be coming wih us Alexa? "

" No, I got some stuff I need to do here. But don't worry, I'll be seeing you all real soon. " The jouralist anwsered reasuring them both.

" We'll keep you to word. " Ivan said. " We better get moving. "

" Right. " Gwen nodded in aggrement. " Viola, Alexa, bye! "

" Take care you too! " Viola called out waving out to them.

" We will! Thanks for the battle! " Ivan replied back. " So long! "

As they left Alexa looked over to her sister. " What did I tell you about Ivan? " Hearing this made Viola chuckle.

" Yeah, you knew it all along. " She then gained a concerned look. " But, for someone who has amnesia, he has a real knack for battling. Like when I used my Ice Battlefield, he totally countered it without hesitation. Viola, I'm not trying to question your trust in him, but are you really sure about this? "

" It'll be fine. It's his choice to reveal the truth when he's ready. "

" Well, if you say so. By the way, aren't you supposed to go back to work already? " Viola questioned.

" Please don't remind me... " Alexa whined making her sister laugh lightly.

* * *

Later on as they were traveling Ivan and Gwen had made it halfway through route 4 and had stopped to camp for the night.

Gwen was seen currently fast asleep in a red sleeping bag right next to her two Pokémon, Torchic and Lilypup.

As for Ivan's pokemon they were in different spots, Pidgey was sleeping in a hollow tree, with Zigzagoon and Pancham sleeping up against it.

Ralts was also asleep right near thier trainer who was still wide awake with a lot on his mind from the looks of it gazing at his badge case. ' Should I really be even doing this? I mean, normally people in this situation would find a way home, but at the same time I don't. Am I just being selfish right now? ' He places it down and looks up the sky. ' Now that, I think about, I wonder how everyone else is? Probably worried sick about me...Even though I'm probably not supposed to be here, I can't ignore the fact that I'm more happy then I've ever been in a long while... ' He then sighs and begins to turn in for the night.

' Mom...even though I know you can't hear me, but I just have to let you know, that I'm alright. ' Unaware to Ivan Ralts was awake as well looking right at him and instead of questioning him he simply gave his trainer an understanding look gently patting him in reassurance and went to sleep.

* * *

**To be continued **

**Ivan's pokemon **

**Partner: Ralts (Male) **

**Move's: Teleport, Psyshock, Charge Beam and Mimic. Ability Syncrhonize **

** Pidgey (Female) **

**Move's: Gust, Quick Attack, Sand Attack, and Steel Wing. Keen Eye**

**Zigagoon *Shiny* (Male)**

**Move's: Dig, Headbutt, Water Pulse & Sand Attack. Pickup **

**Pancham (Male)**

**Move's: Strength, Dark Pulse, Stone Edge and Karate Chop. Ability. Scrappy**

* * *

**Gwen's pokemon **

**Partner: Torchic (Male) **

**Move's: Unknown. Ability Blaze.**

**Lilypup: (Male) **

**Moves: Shadow Ball, Leer, Take Down & Bite. Ability Vital Spirit**

* * *

**Now Replying back to reviewers **

**frankieu **

**happy to know that you enjoyed it and hopefully the same with this chapter as well. **

**ROCuevas **

**Your too kind.**

* * *

**Okay, for the next chapter, it'll be a bit based off of one of the episodes from the anime, and trust, me I think you'll all like it. Especially for what's gonna happen. **

**And remember, add either to favorite, alert or review and tell me how I did on this chapter and what I could do to improve future chapters.**


End file.
